Our Happiness
by daebaektaeluv
Summary: [CHAP11 PART B!] Akankah hubungan Daehyun dan Baekhyun terjalin dengan baik?walaupun masalah tengah menimpa salah satu dari mereka - Joonmyeon yang harus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kris.Walapun seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan hubungannya di masa lalu kembali menemuinya. [DAEBAEK,KRISHO,KRAY,BANGMYEON,OTHER] [EXOBAP]
1. Chapter 1

Our Happiness

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun x Jung Dae Hyun

Kim Joon Myeon

Xi Luhan

Genre : GS,Family,Romance(?)

Rating : T (sewaktu-waktu dapat bertambah)

Author : Daebaektaeluv

Our happiness..

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menikmati tidur cantiknya di pagi hari-dini hari yang cukup cerah ini, sang yeoja itupun keliahatan sangat damai dan menikmati - tiba...

*KRRIIIINNGG...KRIIIINNG..KRIIIINNNGGG*

"euungggh.."parau yeoja tersebut sambil mengucekan matanya karena masih mengantuk.

Namun pada saat yeoja tersebut melihat jam tersebut.

"OMO..AKU TERLAMBAT!.."teriak Yeoja itu adalah Byun adalah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang yang berwarna light brown dan kulit putih dan lembut seperti seorang bayi karena saking putih dan mulus.

"aiishh,kenapa aku bisa terlambat seperti ini.."gerutu Baekhyun dan iapun menghampiri jendela kamarnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"MWOOOO!kenapa masih gelap...!"pikir Baekhyun sepertinya ia di kerjai, namun siapa yang mengerjainya dengan sepagi ini dan ternyata pada saat Baekhyun mengambill smartphone terlihat jelas bahwa disana menunjukkan masih pukul 5 pagi.

"YAAAKK!...siapa yang mengerjaiku!"teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal. siapa yang mengerjainya hingga ia menjadi kalang kabut untuk menyiapkan diri untuk bersekolah di pagi hari.

Ternyata dibalik pintu kayu yang terbuat dari jati terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah tertawa besar namun di tutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak ketahuan.

"hah..hahahha..."tawa setan dari Yeoja tersebut.

Yeoja itu adalah Joonmyeon atau Kim Joon Myeon, ia adalah sahabat kecil Baekhyun hingga sekarang. Dan kenapa ia bisa mengerjai Baekhyun? karena Baekhyun menginap di rumah Joonmyeon. Baekhyun takut sendirian di rumahnya sendiri yang ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya untuk masalah bisnis walaupun banyak maid yang menemaninya atau menjaganya.

"hihi..hihi.."cekikik Joonmyeon dari di balik pintu.

Baekhyun pun mulai mengatur emosi karena kesal dibangunkan sepagi ini, padahal ia masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya dengan pangerannya.

"pasti..ini ulah..JOONMYEON!"teriak Baekhyun.

"YAAAKK,JOONMYEON. KAU TEGA PADA SAHABATMU SENDIRI!"

Mendengar hal itu Joonmyeon pun mulai bergidik ngeri namun diakhiri dengan tertawa besar karena kelakuan Baekhyun.

"hahahahhahah..kau lucu sekali baekkie..hahhaha"tawa Joonmyeon.

"apa yang lucu myeonie!?"kesal Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"kau lucu sekali pada saat marah apalagi pada saat kau berlarian untuk mengambil seragammu hahahahhaha"jawab Joonmyeon degan tertawa lepasnya.

"aiisshhh... jahat ..."kesal Baekhyun dengan membalikkan badan.

"okay,arraseo..mianhae baekkie-ah..itu hanya iseng takut kau akan bangun terlambat makanya aku mengerjai supaya bangun pagi."ucap Joonmyeon.

"a-la-san..."ketus Baekhyun.

"kau tidak percaya padaku?apakah kau ingat aku hampir menunggumu di rumahmu selama setengah jam untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah?"tanya Joonmyeon

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut mulai memikirkannya kembali tapi tetap tidak untuk membalikkan badan untuk menghadapat Joonmyeon.

"itu karena kau terlambat bangun baekkie, untung saja kita tidak terlambat waktu itu.."jelas Joonmyeon.

"ya ya..kau hanya ingat buruknya saja,bukan mengingat yang baiknya"ucap Baekhyun.

"tapi itu tetap saja baekkie.."ucap Joonmyeon.

"terserah apa katamu,tapi aku tetap tidak memaafkanmu."ucap seperti anak kecil?yap,Baekhyun adalah orang yang cukup manja dan terlihat kekanak-kanakan namun jangan salah ia orang yang cukup pintar dan cerdas.

"okay..okay..apa yang kau mau jika kau bisa memaafkanku baekkie?"tanya Joonmyeon. Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa mau di maafkan oleh Baekhyun seorang.

"hmmmm..aku mau kau mengerjakan tugasku dari Kang songsaenim dan mentraktirku semua apa yang ku mau,arraseo?"ucap Baekhyun sambil menghadap Joonmyeon.

"ne,arraseo baekkie..lebih baik kau cepatlah mandi dan bergegas turun karena ini sudah setengah 6"ucap pelan Joonmyeon.

"uwaa gomawo myeonnie, ay aya captain"ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

"ppali...aku tunggu kau di bawah"ucap Joonmyeon.

'_terpaksa menggunakan atm lagi,aigoo baekkie kau terlalu memborskan uangku'miris batin Joonmyeon._

'_mianhae myeonnie,aku sangat membutuhkan uangmu..kekekeke'batin Baekhyun._

Joonmyeon pun meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"huwaaa..apa yang harus kulakukan..ah!lebih baik mandi saja"monolog Baekhyun.

A FEW MINUTES LATER –

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya dan sahabatnya itu. Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Selagi Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan ia bersenandung tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang.

"eoh- " kaget Joonmyeon dari arah ruang lain.

"eh myeonnie,kau sudah ada. Cepatlah makan sarapanmu nanti kita terlambat"ucap Baekhyun.

"eh tumben sekali,bukankah- "

"cepat makan sarapanmu atau ku tinggal"

"ne..ne..ne.." ucap Joonmyeon pasrah.

'_ini yang tuan rumah siapa?apa ada maunya..'batin Joonmyeon._

_SKIP_

AT TSM High School

Baekhyunpun turun dari mobil yang di bawa oleh Joonmyeon. Disekolah ini siswa boleh membawa kendaraan apalagi orang yang mempunyai nama yang cukup besar atau terkenal seperti halnya Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun.

" cha kau kekelas dulu,aku akan menyusulmu.."ucap Joonmyeon.

"kau mau kemana myeonnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku mau ke ruang osis,ada proposal yang belum kau kekelas nanti telat."ucap Joonmyeon dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"cih sahabatnya sendiri saja ditinggal seperti ini,apalagi namjachingunya nanti.."umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun pergi menuju kelas sendirian. Terlihat di koridor hanya terlihat beberapa siswa karena ini masih jam 6,Baekhyun pun sampai di kelasnya.

"BAAAEEEKKKIIIIEEE..."teriak seorang yeoja yang memiliki mata indah seperti rusa dan rambut bergelombang dengan warna dark brown.

"yak! Bisakah kau tidak untuk teriak-teriak pagi ini.."sungut Baekhyun.

"aigoo,kenapa dengan uri baekkie,tidak biasanya kau seperti ini.."ucap yeoja itu yang bernama Luhan.

"itu karena myeonnie meninggalkanku sendirian.."ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ah,pasti dia ke ruang osis!"tebak Luhan

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"tanya Baekhyun dengan lugunya.

"ah itu,kau tidak mendengarnya?maksudku tentang Joonmyeon itu.."ucap Luhan.

"tidak,aku tidak tahu apa-apa.."jawab ceplos Baekhyun.

"aigoo,padahal kau sahabatnya masa kau tidak tahu baek." Ucap Luhan.

"i'm serious luhan,i don't know anything about Joonmyeon "ucap Bakehyun frustasi.

"okay,okay..don't getting angry baek. Im just kidding " ucap Luhan dengan menunjukan tangan peace-nya.

"terserah,cepat kau beritahu.."ucap Baekhyun.

"ini,Joonmyeon itu ke ruang OSIS untuk menemui pangerannya itu."jelas Luhan.

"Jinjja!?nugu..kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku."sungut Baekhyun.

"aish,itu si ketua OSIS kita. Wu Yifan atau yang sering dikenal Kris."jelas Luhan lagi

"JEONGMAL!?untuk apa Joonmyeon menemui Kris itu ,apa mereka ada masalah atau tugas OSIS?"ucap Baekhyun polos. Luhan pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya karena kepolosan temannya yang satu ini.

"Mereka itu sepasang KEKASIH!"ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi dan metekankan kata 'kekasih' itu dan Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah beberapa saat baru tersambung.

"MWORAGO!?"teriak Baekhyun. Seluruh seisi kelas pun langsung menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tatapan _death glare_.

"ups,mianhae semuanya. Salahkan Luhan "ucap Baekhyun membela diri.

"MWO!kenapa kau menyalahiku..itu salahmu tau!"bela Luhan.

"terserah apa katamu,Lu"ucap Baekhyun

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku!,awas saja kau joonmyeon.."ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat temannya yang satu ini.

'_bagaimana ia tidak bisa,padahal mereka dekat..'batin Luhan._

"kau memang tidak diberitahunya?padahal sepenjuru sekolah hampir mengetahui tentang mereka. Masa kau sahabatnya tidak tahu"ucap Luhan.

"aku serius,Lu. Joonmyeon tidak memberitahuku dan aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"sungut Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala pasrah sebagai tanda mengerti.

Datanglah sesesok tersangka(?) yang hampir membuat Baekhyun untuk teriak pagi-pagi di kelas.

"Anny-.."sapa Joonmyeon

"untuk apa kau kesini !?" potong Baekhyun antara ketus atau kesal.

"kau kenapa baekkie menyambutku seperti itu?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"entahlah,kau cari tau sendiri"jawab Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon pun menatap Luhan dengan penuh artian seakan _' kau apakan dia,dia kenapa' _dan Luhan hanya mengidikkan bahunya.

"Kau kenapa baekkie?mianhae kalo aku ada salah padamu.."ucap Joonmyeon.

"ya ya,kau memang ada salah padaku.."ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"okay,bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau begitu padaku?"tanya Joonmyeon dengan sabar.

"karena..karena kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mempunyai namjachingu."ucap Baekhyun.

"Mworago?siapa yang bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun"bela Joonmyeon.

"Luhan" jawab Baekhyun dengan tanpa beban dan orang yang merasa terpanggil hanya merasakan hawa yang cukup panas.

'_mati aku'batin Luhan_

"ah itu..eeh..itu. eh mianhae Joon dan baekkie aku harus menemui Minseok dulu karena ada yang ini kutanyakan. Annyeong semuanya."pamit Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon.

"eish,anak itu benar-benar"gumam Joonmyeon.

"Baekkie,maafkan aku ya. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu agar kau mau memaafkankun."ucap Joonmyeon.

"okay,okay. Aku akan menerima perminta maafmu dan jangan lupa pulang kau harus ikut denganku!"ancam Baekhyun.

"ne baekkie,gomawo.."ucap Joonmyeon. _'goodbye uang yang di atmku..'batin Joonmyeon_.

"oh iya Myeonnie,kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari guru Kim songsaenim?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ne,emang ada apa?"jawab Joonmyeon.

"bolehkaaahh Myeonnie ku tersayang..."ucap Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"neee,ambil di tasku."jawab Joonmyeon.

"uwaaa gomawo myeonnie..."ucap Bakehyun dan langsung memeluk Joonmyeon.

SKIP TIME -

"aaiisshh,aku di tinggal lagi.."sungut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berjalan sedirian di tengah koridor menuju kantin,kemana Joonmyeon? Ia sudah pergi tanpa pamit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang.

"Luhan tidak ada,Joonmyeon pergi entah kemana.."gumam Baekhyun.

Namun pada saat itu Baekhyun menabrak seseorang dan Baekhyun langsung terdorong kebelakang karena badan orang yang di tabraknya cukup besar.

"mianhaeyo...mianhaeyoo..maafkan aku,aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badan beberapa kali.

"nan gwenchana,apakah kau tidak terluka atau sakit?"ucap seorang namja tegap,tinggi, dan memiliki wajah yang cukup khas.

"tidak,ghamsamidah"pamit Baekhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'_kyeopta..'batin namja itu._

"chakkaman,kau boleh tahu..siapa namamu?"tanya namja itu.

"namaku byun baekhyun,kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun..aku permisi,annyeong"pamit Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

'_Byun Baek Hyun...menarik'batin Namja itu._

Namun percakapan mereka dilihat dari balik dinding,terlihat yeoja yang hanya menahan isakkan tangisnya.

"_Oppa..."_

TBC

Note :

Annyeong para readers,saya author baru disni. Jika ada salah kata apa gimana lah ya,harap di maklumkan karena saya baruuuuu banget.

mohon Reviewnya jika lanjut hehhehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Happiness**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun**

**Bang Yongguk**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Genre : GS,Romance(?),family,angst(?)**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Daebaektaeluv**

..Our Happiness..

"hiks..hiks..hiks.."isak tangis dari seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu berlari menjauhi tempat yang menyakiti hatinya.

Yeoja itu terus berlari hingga tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. Seseorang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

"mianhae, maaf aku tak sengaja.."ucap Yeoja itu sambil menahan isak tangisnya dan sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali.

"gwenchana,aku-...Kyungsoo!?"ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek..Baek..-hyun.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata.

"Kau kenapa kyung,waeyo kyung?"tanya Baekhyun sambil merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya sebagai teman atau sahabat.

Kyungsoo pun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeluarkan isak tangisnya.

"uljima ,uljima kyung..."ucap Baekhyun yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

'kau tidak mengerti perasaanku,Baek...'batin Kyungsoo

"sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu Kyung.."ucap Baekhyun.

"ne,gomawo baek."ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum pahit.

"ne kalau begitu,aku tinggal ya..kau tidak apa – apa kan kyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne tidak ada apa-apa baek,pergilah.."ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum seadanya.

"ne,hati-hati kyungie..."pamit Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

'apa yang harus kulakukan,merelakannya atau merebutnya..'batin Kyungsoo

* * *

TSM High school, sekolah yang memiliki siswa – siswa yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa karena mereka ada yang sudah menjadi pengusaha muda dan artis-artis terkenal. Namun berbeda dengan seorang namja yang terbilang sederhana karena ia tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan barang bermerk padahal hampir seluruh siswa yang ada menggunakannya. Namja itu yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang hijau di belakang sekolah namun jangan salah sangka, ia adalah calon direktur muda dari Jung Group yang dipegang oleh ayahnya. Ia adalah Jung Daehyun.

"hei Daehyun! "sapa seseroang yang menghampiri Daehyun.

Daehyun pun melepaskan headsetnya dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"wae,ada apa kau memanggilku?" ucap Daehyun sarkastik .

"hanya menyapamu tidak boleh kah,calon direktur muda.."canda orang itu. Orang itu adalah Bang Yongguk.

"tidak ada apa-apa,hanya berasa tidak enak saja..pada saat kau memanggilku"ucap Daehyun.

"kau pikir aku hantu!? Atau malaikat pencabut nyawa..!"ucap Yongguk dengan kesal.

"aigoo,jangan marah bang. Aku hanya bercanda tadi"kekeh Daehyun.

"tapi candaanmu berlebihan dae."ucap Yongguk.

"hahahahhahaha..."tawa Daehyun.

"tertawa sepuasmu.."sungut Yongguk.

"oh iya dae"

"ada apa?"jawab Daehyun yang memfokuskan ke smarthphonenya.

"tidak jadi..hahahhahaha"canda Yongguk dan Daehyun hanya memutar bolanya malas.

'aneh'pikir Daehyun.

"tumben kau disini Dae,biasanya kau ada di kelas atau perpustakaan?"tanya Yongguk sambil mensandarkan punggungnya ke pohon tersebut.

"hanya ingin berada disini" jawab Daehyun.

"benarkah itu?"

"tidak"

"YAK!"

"sabar bang,aku hanya bercanda tadi"

"ah terserah apa katamu"

"aku disini mengingat dimana aku bersama**_nya._**"

"maksudmu?"tanya Yongguk dengan rasa penasaran.

"mengingat dimana masa aku berdua dengan**_nya_**,namun dia pergi meninggalkanku"lirih Daehyun dan satu air mata Daehyun pun lolos ketika mengingat dimana Daehyun bersama seseorang tersebut.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**"Dae.."ucap seseorang yang bergelayut manja di lengan seseorang, itu adalah Daehyun.**

**"ada apa jae?"tanya Daehyun.**

**"aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku dae"ucap Jae-itu.**

**"berjanji untuk apa jae?"tanya Daehyun yang langung menatap Jae-itu.**

**"berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku..."lirih Jae-itu.**

**"kenapa kau berkata seperti Jae, seperti kau akan meninggalkanku"ucap Daehyun.**

**"hiks..hiks hiks.." terdengar isakkan tangis dari Jae-nya itu, Daehyun pun langsung memeluk erat Jae-nya itu. **

**"iya Jae,aku akan berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu Jae.."ucap Daehyun yang tengah mengusap halus rambut yeoja tercintanya itu,itu adalah Youngjae yang sering dipanggil Jae.**

**"gomawo Dae...hiks.."lirih Youngjae.**

**"uljima Jae,aku akan mengantarmu pulang..."ucap Daehyun dan menuntun Youngjae kedalam mobil mereka.**

**-8888- **

**Daehyun yang sedang tengah bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Youngjae-nya itu . serasa siapa Daehyun mulai membuka pintu,namun pada saat ingin mebuka pintu.**

***Saranghae Daehyunnie...jeongmal saranghae..***

**Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar nada tersebut. Daehyun pun mengangkatnya.**

**'yeobuseyo?'**

**'ah ne,apakah kau Daehyun?'**

**'ne, anda benar..ada apa anda mencariku'**

**'ah Daehyun-ssi,ini orang tua Youngjae..' 'tumben sekali orang tua Youngjae menelfonku'batin Daehyun.**

**'ah,waeyo ahjussi?'**

**'itu kau bisa ke rumah sakit Seoul Internasional?'**

**'bisa ahjussi,tetapi ada apa?'**

**'aku bisa jelaskan nanti,lebih baik kau cepat kesini'**

**'ne ahjussi..'**

**Daehyun pun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak terhadap dirinya.****_ 'semoga tidak ada apa-apa'batin Daehyun._**

**_-_****8888-**

**Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Daehyun pun langsung mencari apa yang tertera dalam pesan singkat oleh orang tua Youngjae.**

**'ah itu dia,mungkin itu orang tua Youngjae'gumam Daehyun.**

**Daehyun pun mulai menghampiri mereka, namun Daehyun hanya bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang cukup besar. Daehyun pun mulai memiliki perasaan yang kalut.**

**"Annyeonghaseyo.."ucap Daehyun sambil mebungkukan bada untuk memberi hormat.**

**"ah kau pasti Daehyun-ssi,lebih baik kau cepat masuk kedalam sebelum terlambat"ucap Appa Youngjae.**

**'****_maksud sebelum telambat itu apa?'tanya Daehyun dalam hati_**

**"ne ahjussi,saya permisi.."pamit Daehyun dan langusng memasuki ruang inap tersebut.**

**'DEG!'**

**'Young...Youngjae..'batin Daehyun.**

**"Annyeong Dae.."ucap Youngjae dengan senyum manis walaupun ia terbaring lemah dan terlihat memakai infus dan alat bantu oksigen.**

**"Jae,bisakah kau jelaskan ada apa ini...?"tanya Daehyun sambil menahan emosi untuk tidak marah kepada Youngjae-nya.**

**"ah itu,mianhae dae..."lirih Youngjae yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata di matanya.**

**"Jae,bisakah kau jelaskan padaku!?"ucap Daehyun dengan sedikit nada tinggi.**

**"hiks hiks,aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Dae,asalkan kau tenang...hiks hiks"lirih Youngjae dengan suara serak.**

**"aku akan tenang,tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau ada disini"ucap Daehyun pelan.**

**"aku..aku...mengidap kanker otak Dae dan sudah memasuki stadium akhir..hiks hiks"ucap Youngjae dengan halus karena suaranya sangat serak dan bibirnya pucat.**

**"A..-pa..Kau..kanker otak. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Jae!"bentak Daehyun dan air mata pun lolos secara perlahan-lahan.**

**"aku takut kau meninggalkanku Dae..hiks hiks hiks"gumam Youngjae.**

**Daehyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menahan emosi dan tangisnya. Daehyun pun mulai perlahan mendekati ranjang Youngjae. Daehyun pun langusng memeluk Youngjae dengan erat dan posesif.**

**"Dae..."lirih Youngjae.**

**"biarkan seperti ini Jae..."ucap Daehyun yang terus menangis dalam diam.**

**'Dae maafkan aku,maafkan aku...'batin Youngjae. Youngjae terus menangis dalam pelukannya bersama Daehyun.**

**Daehyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Youngjae. Namun pelukan tersebut terasa longgar seakan Youngjae tidak membalasnya.**

**"Jae..."ucap Daehyun pelan.**

**"Jae,kenapa diam.."**

**"Youngjae..."**

**"Yoo Youngjae..."ucap Daehyun. **

**Daehyun pun lepaskan pelukannya. Namunn pada saat melepaskan pelukankannya tubuh Youngjae pun langsung jatuh.**

**"Jae,bangun jae..."ucap Daehyun sambil menggengam tangan Youngjae erat.**

**"Youngjae,bangun jae..kau tidak meninggalkanku kan?"ucap Daehyun yang mulai meneteskan air mata.**

**"YOUNGJAE..BANGUN JAE..KAU TIDAK MENINGGALKANKKU KAN JAE?"**

**"KAU SUDAH BERJANJI JAE,TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU"teriak Daehyun.**

**"Youngjae..."tangisan pun mulai terdengar dari luar pintu ruang inap Youngjae.**

**Daehyun pun terus menangis meratapi tubuh Youngjae yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.**

**Tiba-tiba Dokter dan suster datang,Daehyun pun mulai memberi ruang untuk Dokter yang menangani Youngjae. Namun Daehyun melihat bahwa Dokter melepaskan semua alat bantu yang ada di tubuh Youngjae dan Dokter itu pun mulai menutup Youngjae dengan selimut.**

**"YOUNGJAEE..!"tangsis Daehyun.**

**"YOUNGJAE,AKU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENINGGALKANMU TETAPI MENGAPA KAU YANG MENINGGALKANKU JAE!?"teriak Daehyun disamping ranjang Youngjae yang sudah tertutup oleh selimut.**

**"ini sudah waktunya,mohon ikhlaskan dia.."ucap Dokter itu.**

**"tidak,tidak Youngjae tidak meninggalkanku..Youngjae kau tidak meninggalkanku kan JAE?'ucap Daehyun yang masih menangis melihat Youngjae.**

**"Daehyun-ssi,mohon ikhlaskan Youngjae..."ucap Appa Youngjae.**

**"tidak ahjussi,Youngjae itu tidak meninggalkanku...Youngjae itu masih hidup"ucap Daehyun dengan isakkan tangisnya.**

**"maafkan kami Daehyun-ssi.."lirih Eomma Youngjae.**

**Mendengar hal itu daehyun pun pamit meninggalkan rumah sakit dan selama perjalanan ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Youngjae telah meninggalkannya,ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Youngjae telah meninggalkannya.**

**'Youngjae,terima kasih Jae..'batin Daehyun.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Mengingat hal itu, Daehyun hanya mahan tangisnya. Namun air matanya itu tetap lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah Dae,kau jangan mengingatnya lagi.."ucap Yongguk.

"ah mianhae,aku malah menangis...aku tidak bisa melupakan itu Bang."lirih Daehyun.

"ya,itu memang susah dilupakan,tapi aku harap kau tidak sering memikirkannya biarkan dia tenang."ucap Yongguk.

"ne,gomawo bang.."ucap Daehyun dan langsung mengusap air matanya.

"ya itu lebih baik,bagaimana kita pergi ke cd shop. Ada yang ingin kucari."ucap Yongguk.

"untuk apa?tumben sekali kau ingin kesana?"tanya Daehyun.

"ya ingin mencari saja,siapa tau ada yang bagus dan memberikannya ke Himeku."ucap Yongguk.

"Himemu?siapa yang kau maksud?"tanya Daehyun

"jangan bilang kau lupa dae..."

"aku tidak lupa Bang,malah aku tidak tahu.."

"kau masih muda tapi ingatanmu buruk sekali" ucap Yongguk dan Daehyun hanya memutar bolanya malas.

"Himchan dae..kau tidak ingat Himchan!?"teriak Yongguk.

"Himchan siapa bang?"tanya Daehyun.

"astaga Dae,aku lelah dae berapa kali aku bilang padamu."umpat Yongguk.

"Ohh.." jawab Daehyun sambil meng-o-kan mulutnya sebagai tanda mengerti. Dan Yongguk? Ia hanya bisa menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul direktur muda ini. Jika iya,habislah dia.

"aiisshhh,lebih baik kau cepat pergi sebelum aku memukulmu dae!"teriak Yongguk.

"ya baiklah,aku pergi dulu bang..titip salam pada Himemu itu ya hahahahaha"kekeh Daehyun dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yongguk.

'awas saja anak itu mendekati Himeku..'batin Yongguk

.

.

.

.

TBC

Note Author :

annyeong,hehe author updatenya cepet. maaf jika ada typo apa gimanalah ya karena saya masih baru. kalo mau lanjut mohon Reviewnya min 4.

gomawo semuanya!


	3. Chapter 3

Our Happiness

Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

Kim Joonmyeon

Genre : GS,Family,Romance(?)

Rating : T

Author : Daebaektaeluv

Our Happiness

AT BACK FROM SCHOOL

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pun keluar dari kelas mereka. Mereka sekarang berada di koridor sekolah menuju mobil Joonmyeon. Baekhyun yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Joonmyeon sibuk dengan smarthphonenya.

"Myeon..."ucap Baekhyun.

"ne,ada apa baekkie?"tanya Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk dengan smarthphone.

"kau sudah berjanji kan?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne aku tahu baek,kau mau kemana?"tanya Joonmyeon.

"hmmm mau ke cd shop lalu ke kedai eskrim,ne?"ucap Baekhyun dengan sumringah.

"ne,arraseo baekkie..cha"ucap Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pergi menuju cd shop sesuai dengan kemauan baekhyun.

-8888-

"Dae!"teriak Yongguk kepada Daehyun yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"wae?"tanya singkat Daehyun.

"apakah kau ingat untuk menemaniku,dae?"ucap Yongguk.

"ah itu,ne aku ingat."jawab Daehyun singkat.

"yeah,baiklah tunggu sebentar "ucap Yongguk.

"ne"jawab singkat jelas padat oleh Daehyun.

Yongguk dan Daehyun pun keluar dari kelasnya. Daehyun dan Yongguk pun keluar dari kelas mereka dan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Dae"

"ne,ada apa?"

"nanti kita kesana, naik apa?"tanya Yongguk

"naik bus saja."jawab Daehyun

"tumben sekali,kau tidak memakai mobilmu?."tanya Yongguk.

"itu..aku hanya malas saja untuk membawanya"jawab Daehyun.

_'mungkin di sudah berfirasat aku akan menumpang dengannya'batin Yongguk _dan Yongguk pun mengnganguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

\- SKIP TIME -

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pun sampai cd shop yang mereka tersenyum secara sumringah mellihat cd shop yang ada di depannya.

_'uwaaa,gomawo untukmu myeonnie yang sudah membuat kesalahan kepadaku dan mendapat hadiah kesini'batin Baekhyun girang. _

"cha,kita sudah sampai-..baekkie?"ucap Joonmyeon terpotong melihat Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya.

"YAK! Anak itu apa yang dia mau langsung pergi saja"gerutu Joonmyeon.

"sifatnya seperti anak 10tahun padahal dia sudah kelas 3 SHS,cih tidak ingat umur."umpat Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa menggerutu tentang kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Joonmyeon pun turun dari mobilnya dan melihat kedalam. Dan ternyata...

Baekhyun terlihat berkeliling di wilayah cdshop artis idolanya. Joonmyeon yang melihat itu hanya memutar bolanya malas melihat dari luar cd shop tersebut.

'KLING..'

Joonmyeon pun masuk dan mulai menyusul Baekhyun yang ada di salah satu bagian cd musik.

"uwaaaa,Chanyeol oppa...tampan sekali..."girang Baekhyun melihat foto idolanya.

_'lebih tampan Suho oppa,daripada Chanyeol oppamu itu'batin Joonmyeon._

"myeonnie bagus yang mana? Wolf atau Growl ?"tanya Baekhyun yang memegang 2 album yang berbeda.

"hmm sepertinya Growl,tapi itu terserahmu baekkie"ucap Joonmyeon.

"hmm,lebih baik aku ambil dua-duanya saja karena bagus semua kekeke..."monolog Bakehyun.

_'kalau mau mabil dua-duanya,kenapa bertanya mana yang bagus'batin Joonmyeon miris._

"oh ya myeon,aku ke bagian sana dulu ya,kau cari yang kau mau oke?"ucap Baekhyun.

"neeee baekkie."dengus Joonmyeon

' KLING..'

Bel masuk dari cd shop itu pun berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang datang ke cd shop. Terlihat dua namja yang memiliki tinggi yang rata-rata,kulit tan,dan memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Kedua namja itu adalah Yongguk dan Daehyun.

"oh iya dae,aku kesana sebentar.."ucap Yongguk yang menunjuk suatu bagian dan pergi meninggalkan Daehyun seorang diri di depan pintu masuk.

_'aiish,lebih baik aku mencari cd untuk menambah lagu dirumah'gumam Daehyun._

Daehyun pun pergi menuju bagian cd tersebut. Namun pada saat Daehyun pun mau mengambil cd,sebuah tangan putih dan mulus menahan tangan Daehyun untuk mengambil cd tersebut.

'_halus..'batin Daehyun._

"permisi,aku pertama kali yang melihatnya.."ucap yeoja itu yang menahan tangan Daehyun.

_'suaranya pun merdu..'batin Daehyun_. Daehyun hanya diam di tempat tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"jogiyo..."ucap yeoja itu yang melambaikan tangan di depan wajah tampan(?) Daehyun.

"eh eoh..jeseonghamnida.."ucap Daehyun yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ada apa?"tanya Daehyun polos dan Yeoja itu hanya cengo apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Daehyun. Dan yeoja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

_'dia kenapa?aneh..'batin Baekhyun._

"permisi,aku ingin ambil cd itu..."ucap Baekhyun tertegun.

"ah cd, ambilah cantik.."ucap Daehyun ceplos dan Baekhyun hanya menahan semburat merah diwajahnya ketika di katakan 'cantik' padahal ia sering dikatakan cantik tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat senang.

"benar? Kau tidak ada apa-apakan, padahal ini tinggal satu?"tanya Baekhyun.

"ne tidak ada apa-apa,aku bisa mencarinya nanti.."ucap Daehyun sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"uwaa gomawo..,eh kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"tanya Baekhyun yang muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

"namaku Jung Daehyun, kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun."ucap Daehyun tersenyum senang tetapi terasa kaku. Entah kenapa senyuman Daehyun terasa kaku mungkin ia sudah lupa untuk tersenyum senang seperti ini.

"hmm Daehyun ya..aku Byun Baekhyun,kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun atau Baekkie."ucap Baekhyun senang ,sekali-sekali ia melirik namja yang ada di depannya.

_'Baekkie?kenapa imut sekali...'batin Daehyun_ dan Daehyun kembali tersenyum.

"bisakah kau tidak tersenyum seperti itu tuan,kau terlihat menakutkan... _tetapi tampan"_ ucap Baekhyun dengan kata terakhir dikecilkan suara dan kembali muncul merah merona di pipi Baekhyun.

"eh apa maksudmu kau memanggilku tuan?kau tidak lihat aku memakai serama SMA"jelas Daehyun.

"ya ya terserahlah tuan Jung Daehyun.."ucap Baekhyun.

"eh tapi tadi kau terlihat malu apakah nona Baekhyun sedang terpesona oleh ketampanan tuan Jung Daehyun ini.."goda Daehyun.

"eh! Tau apa kau tentangku..."dengus Baekhyun. _'bagaimana ia bisa tahu,aaahh baekhyun pabo'batin Bakehyun yang merutuki kebodohannya sendiri._

"aku hanya menebaknya,apakah tebakanku benar nona byun?"goda Daehyun dan Baekhyun mendengar hal itu hanya mepoutkan mulutnya yang imut itu.

'_kenapa kau poutkan mulutmu itu,sepertinya aku ingin memakanmu'batin Daehyun._

"yasudah kalo begitu,aku pergi..terima kasih atas cdmu tuan jung."ucap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Daehyun masih diam terpaku.

Daehyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menunjukkan senyumnya dan pergi menyusul Yongguk yang sudah memanggilnya daritadi.

Baekhyun pun masih tersenyum-senyum mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan jung tampannya –eh maksudnya Jung Daehyun atau Daehyun. Namun ia masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya dan bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya.

'_kenapa aku bisa dekat dengannya,padahal ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya..aah molla molla'batin Baekhyun._

"eh kau kenapa baekkie tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?tanya Joonmyeon yang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang pertemuannya tadi.

"eoh-...kapan kau disini myeonnie?"tanya Bakehyun.

"mwo! Aku sudah berada di depanmu dari tadi baekkie,kau tidak melihatnya?"ucap Joonmyeon.

"aniyo,aku tidak-"ucap Baekhyun ceplos dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"aigoo,uri baekkie sedang memikirkan apa eoh?apakah kau bertemu pangeranmu itu?"goda Joonmyeon.

"aniyo,aku tidak memikirkannya..ppali kita membayar ini dan pulang myeonnie."ucap Baekhyun.

"nee,tapi siapa yang membayarnya?"tanya Joonmyeon.

"Myeonnie dong,kan itu tugas atau permintaan maafmu kepadaku."ucap Baekhyun.

'_masih ingat rupanya dia..'batin Joonmyeon._

"yasudah kalo baegitu,cha kita bayar.."ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun pun pergi ke kasir dan kembali ke mobil mereka.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun pun pergi ketempat Yongguk yang telah meneriakinya berkali-kali.

"YAK! JUNG DAEHYUN"teriak Yongguk dari arah lain.

"ada apa?"tanya Daehyun.

"apakah telinga kesumbat atau apa..aku sudah meneriakimu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap tidak menyahutku."omel Yongguk dan Daehyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya memutar bolanya malas.

"ne ne,terserah apa katamu,aku mau pulang."ucap Daehyun.

"YAK! Tunggu aku sebentar,tinggal membayar ini.."ucap Yongguk yg berada di kasir.

Daehyun pun keluar dari cd shop dan disusul oleh Yongguk. Mereka pun mulai berjalan entah kemana mungkin ketaman atau tempat lain.

"kau tadi kenapa? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mendengar teriakanku itu."ucap Yongguk.

"aniyo,tidak ada apa –apa"ucap Daehyun bohong. Daehyun kembali memikirkan pertemuanya dengan Baekhyun dan munculah sebuah senyuman dari bibir Daehyun.

"tidak ada apa-apa,tapi tersenyum sendiri seperti itu..apa jangan-jangan kau gila?"ucap Yongguk. dan Daehyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas kembali.

"kau ingin menuduh temanmu ini gila bang?jika iya mungkin aku sudah di rumah sakit jiwa."ucap Daehyun sarkastik.

"terserah apa katamu,bagaimana kita ke kedai eskrim aku akan mentraktirmu."ucap Yongguk.

"ne,sepertinya aku butuh pendinginan..kajja"ucap Daehyun.

"moodnya aneh sekali hari ini"gumam Yongguk.

"katanya mau kesana,kenapa kau diam."ucap Daehyun

"sungguh aneh dirimu tuan jung dae hyun"gumam Yongguk. "ya ya,kenapa kau semangat sekali?"tanya Yongguk.

"molla,aku juga tidak tahu."ucap Daehyun sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

-8888-

Selama di perjalanan,Baekhyun hanya terus diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,pikir Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang melihat sahabatnya seperti hanya heran.

_'tumben sekali dia diam,aneh sekali'batin Joonmyeon._

"Baekkie?"tanya Joonmyeon yang masih fokus ke jalanan.

"ne,ada apa?"jawab Baekhyun.

"eoh,tumben sekali kau seperti itu..apa jangan-jangan ada yang merasukimu"goda Joonmyeon.

"YAK! Jangan menakutiku myeonnie,aku takut..."ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"aigoo,aku hanya bercanda baekkie..kau kenapa baekkie?"tanya Joonmyeon.

"eobseo,nan gwenchanayo myeonnie."jawab Baekhyun.

"geureuyo?okay.."ucap Joonmyeon dan kembali fokuske jalanan.

"neee.."gumam Baekhyun.

Terjadi keheningan di antara Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon,Joonmyeon yang merasa aneh hanya bisa menganggapinya.

"Baekkie,bagaimana kita ke kedai eskrim yang kau bilang tadi ?"ucap Joonmyeon memecahkan suasana.

"JEONGMALYO?AKU MAAUUUUU..."ucap Baekhyun sumringah.

_'cepat sekali dia berubah moodnya.'batin Joonmyeon._

"ne,kajja..."ucap Joonmyeon dan Bakehyun hanya menganggukan kepala dengan semangat.

-8888-

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pun sampai di kedai eskrim yang mereka tuju. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kegirangan. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya hanya mengulas senyum angelicnya.

"cha,kita turun baekkie..."ucap Joonmyeon dan Mereka berdua pun dari turun dari mobil.

Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon pun masuk kedalam ke kedai dan Bakehyun hanya bersundau gurau entah apa yang mereka bicarakan

"YAK!pokoknya aku mau eskrim-"ucapan Baekhyun terpotong,ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya dan langsung membelakkan matanya yang sipit itu.

'DEG!'

_'Dae..-Daehyun..'batin Baekhyun._

_'Baekhyun..'batin Daehyun._

Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, apa yang mereka lihat tidak kenyataan atau tidak sengaja pikir mereka.

_'bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengannya lagi'batin Baekhyun._

_'apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh?'batin Daehyun._

Yang disebalah Baekhyun dan Daehyun hanya menatap aneh apa yang terjadi dengan teman mereka ini. Joonmyeon dan Yongguk pun melihat kedepan dan yang terjadi. Joonmyeon dan Yongguk terkejut karena mereka kembali bertemu.

"Yong..Yongguk-ssi?"ucap Joonmyeon terbata.

"Myeon-..Joonmyeon-ssi?"ucap Yongguk ceplos dan terbata.

Terjadi keheningan diantara Baekhyun,Daehyun,Joonmyeon,dan mereka sangat kalut sehingga tidak ada yang mulai memulai pembicaraan.

"sepertinya kita harus duduk..."ucap Yongguk yang menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"ah ne Yongguk-ssi,cha baekkie kita duduk..apa kalian mau bergabung?"tawar Joonmyeon.

"ah ne.."jawab kompak dari Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk dan melihat tempat yang cukup untuk empat orang, mereka langsung duduk dan terjadi keheningan kembali.

"Ba-bagaimana..kau bisa ada disini Yongguk-ssi?dan siapa temanmu ini?"ucap Joonmyeon kaku dan mulai mencairkan suasana yang ada.

"ah itu ini Daehyun,Joonmyeon-ssi.."ucap Yongguk.

"ah annyeonghaseyo Jung Daehyun imnida."ucap Daehyun sopan.

"owh,ini temanku Baekhyun..Baekhyun perkenalkan dirimu."ucap Joonmyeon formal.

"annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida."ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"sepertinya kita memesan dulu daripada kita canggung seperti ini."kekeh Joonmyeon dan ketiganya hanya mengganguk.

Setelah memesan, terjadi lagi keheningan diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang mulai untuk berbicara. Pada saat pesanan datang Baekhyun terlihat mata-matanya berbinar melihat eskrim strawberry kesukaannya.

"Selamat makan semuanya.."ucap Baekhyun girang serasa makan yang besar atau berat padahal ini hanya eskrim dan cemilan pendamping.

Ketiga hanya sweatdrop melihat Baekhyun yang moodnya cepat sekali berubah.

Mereka pun menikmati acara makan mereka sendiri-sendiri,terlihat cangung dan tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Namun sekali-sekali Baekhyun melihat Joonmyeon melirik atau melihat Yongguk lama ketika Yongguk berbicara dengan Daehyun.

'Ada apa dengan myeonnie,terlihat seperti...'

.

.

TBC

Author Note:

annyeong para reader,baru update hehe..kata maaf lagi nih dari author jika ada typo dan salh kata harap di maklumkan karena saa baru. Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak sengaja.

Kalau mau lanjut min 6 yang review gomawo, budidayakan Review!*abaikan


	4. Chapter 4

Our Happiness

Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

Kim Joonmyeon

Kris (Wu Yifan)

Rating : T (sewaktu-waktu dapat bertambah)

Genre: GS,Family,Comedy(?)

Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanako Kim

_'Ada apa dengan myeonnie,terlihat seperti...'_

* * *

Our Happiness

.

.

.

Mereka berempat (Baekhyun,Daehyun,Joonmyeon,dan Yongguk) pun masih menikmati makanan mereka dan tidak ada yang mulai pembicaraan hanya terjadi keheningan.

"huwaaaa bosan.."teriak Baekhyun.

"bosan kenapa baekkie?'tanya Joonmyeon.

"ya bosan, daritadi kita hanya berdiam seperti ini saja,bagaimana kalau kita bermain game saja?"usul Baekhyun.

"game?game seperti apa Baekhyun-ssi?"tanya Yongguk.

"hmm bagaimana kalau kita bermain game mengutrakan kata atau perasaan mungkin ya walaupun kita pertama kali bertemu seperti ini?"tanya Baekhyun.

_'__yaa baekkie kenapa bermain seperti itu membuatku gugup saja...'batin Joonmyeon._

_'__apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?'batin Daehyun._

"hm boleh saja,tidak ada yang curang yang pasti"jawab Yongguk dan Baekhyun berteriak girang sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Daehyun hanya bisa pasrah.

"hmm siapa yang mau memulainya duluan?atau gunting batu kertas saja?"usul Baekhyun dan mereka bertiga mengganguk setuju.

"kawi..bawi..bwo.."teriak mereka berempat dan mendapat yang pertama adalah Daehyun.

_'__kenapa aku harus aku yang pertama...'batin Daehyun._

"yaa Daehyun-ssi kau yang pertama,apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"ucap Baekhyun.

"hmmm apa ya?"ucap Daehyun sambil menaruh satu jarinya di kepala. Baekhyun,Joonmyeon,dan Yongguk hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Daehyun.

"kau cantik nona byun." Ucap Daehyun dan Baekhyun kembali menahan malu ketika mendengar kata itu lagi dari Daehyun.

"aigoo,kau frontal sekali Daehyun-ssi.."sindir Joonmyeon.

"itulah diriku Joonmyeon-ssi.."ucap Daehyun.

"eh itu eh..siapa selanjutnya?"gugup Baekhyun.

"aku saja"ucap Yongguk dengan lantang sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"okay,apa yang ingin kau katakan Yongguk-ssi?"tanya Baekhyun kepada Yongguk.

"hmm kau cantik Joonmyeon untuk hari eh- mianhae"ucap ceplos Yongguk dan Joonmyeon hanya membelakkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan Yongguk.

_'eh kenapa reaksi myeonnie seperti itu,__apa hubgungan Yongguk dengan myeonnie?'batin Baekhyun._

"ey bang,kau tidak ingat himemmu apa?"sindir Daehyun. _'hime?apakah itu Kim Himchan...'batin Joonmyeon _Dan Joonmyeon hanya memasang muka sendu.

"yak,apa maksudmu ha'!?"teriak Yongguk.

"aniyo,aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa hanya saja tatapanmu kepada Joonmyeon-ssi terlihat berbeda"ucap Daehyun.

"ey?" _'bagaimana ia bisa tahu...'batin Yongguk._

"ma-..maksudmu apa Daehyun-ssi?"tanya Joonmyeon gugup.

"ah aniyo,mian.."ucap Daehyun.

"aigoo,kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini..."gerutu Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari suara salah satu smarthphone mereka dan itu adalah smarthphonenya Joonmyeon.

"jogiyo,aku harus mengangkat telfon ini sebentar.."pamit Joonmyeon dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dan beberapa saat lama Joonmyeon pun kembali ke meja mereka.

"kau sudah kembali Joonmyeon?"tanya Baekhyun kepada Joonmyeon yang sudah kembali duduk.

"ne,tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama baekkie,mianhae aku ada urusan..."ucap Joonmyeon.

"ne,tidak ada apa-apa myeonnie,aku takut itu penting. Tapi siapa yang akan mengantarku nanti?!" ucap Baekhyun dan meninggikan suaranya sedikit di kalimat terakhir.

"ya itu bisa meminta Daehyun atau Yongguk itu mengantarmu,kan tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri."ucap Joonmyeon dengan terkekeh.

"aisshh,yasudah pergilah..aku tidak peduli"sungut Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"aigoo,baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu dirumah baekkie,hehehe..annyeong.."pamit Joonmyeon dengan memasang wajah sendunya.

_'__cih myeonnie meninggalkanku dengan dua orang yang tampan ini –eh..'batin Baekhyun._

_'__Joonmyeon kenapa?sebaiknya aku menyusulnya..'batin Yongguk._

Dan tiba-tiba Yongguk pun berdiri dan membereskan barang bawaannya tadi.

"eh Dae,sepertinya aku mendapat sms dari orangtuaku dan harus sepat pulang..annyeong"ucap Yongguk dan melongos pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan Baekhyun berdua di meja tersebut. Baekhyun dan Daehyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berfikir kembali.

_'__aish,kenapa aku bisa bersamanya lagi...'batin Baekhyun._

_'__sepertinya ini yang dinamakan jodoh...'batin Daehyun._

"sepertinya tinggal kita berdua.."ucap Daehyun pelan.

"nde?"gelagap Baekhyun.

"sepertinya juga kita harus pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap."ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya menuju jendela atau kaca dan sepertinya hari sudah menuju gelap.

"ah ne,sepertinya aku harus pulang.."ucap baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun berdiri namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya degan menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu,tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian."ucap Daehyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan genggaman itu semakin erat seakan Baekhyun akan pergi lama.

" gomawo dae untuk mengantarkanku tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu itu terasa sakit"ucap Baekhyun dengan semburat merah di pipi meornanya dan Daehyun reflek melepas genggam itu.

"Ah.. ma-maaf... aku.. aku tadi tidak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh!" Seru Daehyun yang menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah atas sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun tadi.

"I-itu.. tidak apa-apa.. ahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Lagipula.. tadi kau tidak sengaja, kan?" Gumam Baekhyun kemudian. Daehyun kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Daehyun.

"Ini sudah sore, kan.. aku pulang dulu ya. Aku takut nanti Joonmyeon marah padaku.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Ce-cepat sekali!" Seru Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian memasang pandangan heran padanya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau cepat? Apa aku tidak boleh pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Daehyun kemudian kelabakan, rasa malunya bertambah. "Bukaaan! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aeh.. maksudku.. Cepatlah pulang.. pasti ia sudah menunggumu."

"Iya. Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Pamit Baekhyun. Daehyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi, Daehyun." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan Daehyun.

Meninggalkannya disana sendirian. Dengan pandangan mesum bodohnya.

"Baekhyun-ahh! Kau membuatku gilaaaa!" Serunya. Membuat semua yang ada disana memandanginya aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Daehyun tengah melakukan sebuah tarian bodoh didepan umum tanpa rasa malu. Ingat, TANPA RASA MALU.

"Umma, kakak itu kenapa.. aku takut.."  
"Jangan hiraukan dia, sayang. Kurasa nilai ulangannya jelek dan dia diusir dari rumah. Jangan kau perhatikan."

Well, setidaknya percakapan antara ibu dan anak tadi menjelaskan betapa gilanya Daehyun saat itu.

-8888-

"Joonmyeon, oh, Joonmyeon. Kenape lama sangat..." Seseorang dengan iseng menyalahgunakan OST Upin &amp; Ipin dengan mengganti lirik-liriknya. Orang tak bertanggung jawab ini memasang wajah kesal dan tetap menyanyikan lagu tersebut. "Kris menunggumu, Kris menunggumu..." Akhirnya.

"Ah! Joonmyeon.. kemana dirimu.." Gerutu orang ini sambil menyenderkan dirinya pada pohon cherry blossom yang ada dibelakangnya. Di saat musim semi begini, biasanya daun-daun cherry blossom yang berwarna pink ini tumbuh dan gugur. Membuat suasana menjadi tenang. Tempat yang bagus untuk para pasangan yang ingin menikmati moment berdua. Tempat seperti ini tidak cocok untuk jomblo. Inget. Jomblo gak cocok disana.

"Apa dia lupa dengan janjinya?" Tanya laki-laki bernama Kris itu.

"Hey? Joonmyeon? Kau mau kemana?" Seru Yongguk. Joonmyeon kemudian menghentikan jalannya dan melirik Yongguk yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kemana aku pergi bukan urusanmu, Yongguk. Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang. Kau pulang saja sana.." Usir Joonmyeon.

"Aeh.. kau mengusirku, eoh?" Tanya Yongguk. Joonmyeon menepuk keningnya dan mendesis. "Aku tidak mengusirmu. Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa, Yongguk."

"Aku ikut."

"Yongguk.. ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu.."

"Aku ikut."

Joonmyeon kemudian menghentakan kakinya ke aspal. "Baiklah terserah!" Bentaknya sebelum meninggalkan Yongguk. Yang tetap kekeuh mengikutinya.

.  
.

"Joonmyeon.. dimanakah dirimu.." Lirih Kris dramatis. Ia setengah berjongkok membelakangi pohon dan melipat kedua lengannya diatas dengkulnya, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disitu. Kris galao.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang mendekatinya. Dan duduk disebelahnya. "Aku disini."

Kris segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Ia melihat Joonmyeon, sang pujaan, duduk disana sambil tersenyum manis. "Joonmyeon! Dari mana saja kau?!" Serunya.

"Eoh.. maaf. Aku tadi menemani Baekhyun membeli ice cream dan hampir lupa denganmu. Mianhae..." ucap Joonmyeon.

Kris mendengus sebal kemudian merapatkan dirinya pada Joonmyeon dan menyenderkan badannya ke pohon yang ada dibelakangnya "ooohh.." Lirihnya pelan.

Joonmyeon kemudian mendengus. "Kita kan baru saja berpisah 3 jam yang lalu..."

"3 jam itu lama,myeon.."

"Ahem! Eheeeemm! Ohook ohook! Eheeek!" Yongguk yang merasa terabaikan membuat suara-suara aneh disana. Membuat Joonmyeon dan Kris melihat kearahnya. "Apa aku dilupakan disini?!" Serunya.

"Ahh! Yongguk! Maaf, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu..." Gumam Joonmyeon.

"Hei! Dia siapa?!" Seru Kris yang terganggu akan kehadiran Yongguk. Kris memandang tajam kearah Yongguk, begitupun sebaliknya. Joonmyeon mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak disini.

"Ah.. dia Yong-"

"Yongguk. Bang Yongguk. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kris." Ucap Yongguk

_'__sepertinya pernah melihatnya bersama myeon,tetapi kapan..'Batin Kris._

"Kris. Wu Yifan. Senang juga bertemu denganmu"ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon yang meilhat itu hanya bisa meraskaan hawa panas dingin di dalam hatinya dan pikirannya.

"Yongguk,apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"tanay Kris dengan rasa penasaran.

'DEG!'

Seperti ada batu yang jatuh menimpa Joonmyeon yang langsung menohok hatinya jika mengingatkan dimana ia dan ...

"ah tidak,sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya."ucap Yongguk namun keringat dipelipisnya terlihat sangat banyak.

"ohh..myeon kita harus berbicara namun hanya berdua."ucap Kris dengan tegas.

Kris pun menarik jauh Joonmyeon dari Yongguk dan langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan intens.

"myeon,kita harus bicara..."ucap Kris.

"kau mau berbicara apa,Kris?" tanya Joonmyeon

"kenapa Yongguk itu bersamamu tadi?!"

"dia mengikutiku dari tempatku bersama Baekhyun tadi."

"benarkah hanya itu,tidak lebih myeon?"

"benar Kris,aku dengannya tidak ada apa-apa."

"tapi cara dia melihatmu itu berbeda myeon."

"ya..ma-..masalah itu aku tidak tahu,Kris"jawab Joonmyeon gugup.

"benar kau tidak tahu,tapi lihat dari jawabmu itu tidak.."sinis Kris.

"Yak!,jika kau tak percaya juga tidak apa-apa dan juga kenapa kau menyakan hal itu!?"

"karena aku cemb-.."Kris pun langsung menghentikan kalimatnya sebelum terjadi yang berbahaya.

"ha?cemb apa Kris?"tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada menggoda.

"aiisshh,ya terserahlah apa katamu myeon."ucap Kris.

"hahahahahah.."tawa Joonmyeon meledak.

"okay,okay arraseo Kris..lebih baik kau pulang hari ini sudah malam."ucap Joonmyeon.

"ne,tapi bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Kris.

"ya itu urusan nanti jika ada sesuatu ada yongguk-eh.."gumam Joonmyeon.

"maksudmu?"tanya Kris.

"ah aniyo, baik kau pulang Kris."

"hahah,ne myeon.."ucap Kris dan mengacakan rambut Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendengus kesal diperlakukan seperti itu.

"annyeong myeon.."ucap Kris dan langsung mengecup pipi Joonmyeon dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang diam teerpaku.

'Kris..men..menciumku...'gumam Joonmyeon yang memgang pipinya yang dicium Kris tadi.

Yongguk melihat Joonmyeon berdiam diri dari jauh dengan tatapan heran, melihat hal itu sebuah pikiran lewat untuk mengerjai Joonmyeon.

Yongguk pun mulai mengendap-endap dari belakang untuk sengaja mengkagetkan Joonmyeon dari belakang.

'satu..dua..tiga..'

"HUWAAAAAAA..."

'BRUK..'

Yongguk dan Joonmyeon pun ambruk dengan Joonmyeon diatas Yongguk dan jarak mereka terlihaaaat sangat dekat degan hidung yang menempel. Menyadari hal itu Joonmyeon pun langsung berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan disusul Yongguk untuk berdiri.

"YAAAKK! YONGGUK.,kau mengkagetkanku.."teriak Joonmyeon.

"aish,kau itu yang mengkagetkanku Joonie.."ucap Yongguk sambil membersihkan tubuhnya.

_'__Joon..Joonie..panggillan itu...'batin Joonmyeon._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_Author Note :_

_ANNYEONG SEMUAAAA alias para reader,maaf ya ff ini agak lama ini dikarenkan ide yang kurang maju sama tugas pada numpuk,mohon dimaklumkan._

_oh iya ff ini jg beberapa bantuan dari temen author yang namanya disebalah author*nunjuk atas*abaikan* kalau ada salah kata alias typo dan semacamnya harap dimaklumkan kan saya baru*bosen thor*_

_kalo mau ff ini lanjut minimal 15 yang review,thanks for reading! Budidayakan Review!*sekali lagi abaikan*_


	5. Chapter 5

Our Happiness

Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun

Bang Yongguk

Kim Joonmyeon

Xi Luhan

Genre : GS,Family, Comedy(?),Romance(?)

Rating : T+ (Sewaktu-waktu dapat bertambah)

Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanako Kim

'_Joon..Joonie..panggillan itu...'batin Joonmyeon._

* * *

Our Happiness

.

.

.

"Yong..Yongguk..kau memanggilku apa tadi?"ucap Joonmyeon gugup.

"Joonnie,emang kenapa?"tanya Yongguk yang memasang muka bingung.

'tak sadarkah kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi Yonggukie..'Joonmyeon lirih.

"Joonmyeon?"tanya Yongguk dengan tangannya terulur menyentuh pundak Joonmyeon.

"hiks..hiks.."isak Joonmyeon.

"aigoo,kau kenapa menangis Joonmyeon..uljima Joonmyeon,maafkan aku."ucap Yongguk dan menarik Joonmyeon kedalam pelukannya _kembali._

'_mianhae Joonmyeon,aku mengingatkanmu lagi...'lirih Yongguk._

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Terlihat Joonmyeon tengah berlari dari halte menuju taman. Dimana tempat itu menjadi tempat kencan mereka,terlihat sepi karena ini malam hari entah kenapa ia dan seseorang itu memilih malam hari untuk berkencan.**_

"_**Yongguk!"teriak Joonmyeon dari jauh yang sudah melihat Yongguk tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan membelakanginya.**_

_**Yongguk pun membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi,dan itu adalah Joonmyeon,sang kekasih hati.**_

"_**Joonmyeon?"ucap Yongguk cengo melihat Joonmyeon dengan keadaan berantakan seperti rambut yang acak-acakan karena ia berlari tadi.**_

"_**ne ini aku,kau kenapa bingung seperti itu Yonggukie?"ucap Joonmyeon polos.**_

"_**hahaha,aigoo joonie kau terlihat berantakan sekali.."ucap Yongguk sambil merapikan rambut Joonmyeon.**_

"_**huwaaa,apakah penampilanku juga buruk Yonggukie?"tanya Joonmyeon yang merapikan pakaiannya.**_

"_**anniyo Joonie,kau cantik walaupun rambutmu tadi berantakan...kekeke"kekeh Yongguk.**_

"_**huwaaa,Yonggukie mentertawakanku... nappeun!"sungut Joonmyeon.**_

"_**astaga Joonnie,kau terlihat lucu jika seperti itu.."tawa Yongguk melihat Joonmyeon mempoutkan mulutnya.**_

"_**Yonggukie nappeun!"sungut Joonmyeon dan kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.**_

"_**aigoo,marah rupanya...mianhae Joonnie-ya,aku janji tidak akan mentertawakanmu lagi"ucap Yongguk.**_

"_**ne ne aku memaafkanmu,tapi lihat saja nanti Yonggukkie.."ucap Joonmyeon dan akhirnya dia tertawa dan Yongguk hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini.**_

"_**aigoo kau kenapa Yonggukkie,tidak semangat sekali.."ucap Joonmyeon.**_

"_**aniyo,nan gwenchana Joonnie. Hanya pusing saja."ucap Yongguk.**_

"_**kau sakit Yonggukkie,lebih baik kita duduk saja,okay?"tanya Joonmyeon dan Yongguk hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda mengerti.**_

_**Joonmyeon dan Yongguk pun duduk di bangku taman yang ada didepan mereka. Mereka pun mengandeng tangan mereka dan Joonmyeon pun menruh kepalanya di pundak Yongguk. Yongguk pun membelai sayang kepala Joonmyeon dengan sayang.**_

'_**Joonmyeon,sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini...'batin Yongguk.**_

"_**Joonnie.."ucap Yongguk.**_

"_**ne Yonggukkie?"**_

"_**kau percaya padaku kan?"**_

"_**pasti Yonggukie,kenapa?"tanya Joonmyeon dan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Yongguk.**_

_**Yongguk pun menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang tengah melihatnya. Yongguk mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon lebih keatas sehingga mereka berdua saling tatapan. Yongguk pun langsung mencium bibir cherry Joonmyen dan Joonmyeon membelakkan matanya tidak percaya.**_

"_**Yonggukkie..."pikir Joonmyeon.**_

_**Yongguk pun terus melumat bibir Joonmyeon namun Joonmyeon masih belum membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya ketika Yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya.**_

'_**akh..'ucap Joonmyeon di sela ciuman mereka.**_

_**Mereka pun terus berciuman sampi saliva mereka turun dan Joonmyeon pun mulai memukul dada Yongguk menandakan ia kehabisan nafas.**_

"_**Yong..hn.."**_

_**Seakan tuli mendengar hal itu,Yongguk pun terus melumat bibir itu namun tak ada nafsu disana hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang ada.**_

"_**Yonggukie...hhh..lepassshh.."ucap Joonmyeon di sela tautan mereka dan memukul dada Yongguk. **_

_**Mendengar hal itu Yongguk pun melepaskan tautan mereka dan melihat Joonmyeon yang terengah-engah dan menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam pelukannya yang **__**terakhir kali**__**.**_

"_**Yongguk..."ucap Joonmyeon di pelukan Yongguk. Yongguk pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dengan sangat erat.**_

"_**Joonmyeon,aku harap setelah ini kau tidak membenciku.."ucap Yongguk.**_

"_**waeyo Yonggukkie?"tanya Joonmyeon.**_

"_**aku ingin kita berakhir Joonie..."ucap Yongguk pelan namun masih tedengar oleh Joonmyeon.**_

"_**kau bercanda kan Yonggukie?"ucap Joonmyeon terkejut.**_

"_**tidak Joonie,aku serius..."ucap Yongguk tegas.**_

"_**hiks..hiks..kau bohong kan Yonggukkie..hiks hiks.."isak Joonmyeon pun keluar.**_

"_**maafkan aku Joonie,ini permintaan dari seseorang maafkan aku..."ucap Yongguk lirih.**_

_**Mendengar Hal itu Joonmyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian disana dengan isak tangis yang cukup kencang.**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"uljima Joonmyeon-ssi,aku tidak bermaksud.."ucap Yongguk sambil mengusap _**kembali **_surai lembut Joonmyeon dalam pelukankanya.

"hiks..hiks...Yongguk..sebaiknya kita harus pulang ini sudah malam.."ucap Joonmyeon yang masih ada isakkan tangis namun dia perlahan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"ne,sebaiknya kau pulang Joonmyeon..."ucap Yongguk dan mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke mobilnya dan Joonmyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Yongguk sendiri disana,seperti _**kemarin.**_

'_maafkan aku Joonnie,aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu..'batin Yongguk._

_-8888-_

Baekhyun pun terus berlari meninggalkan rumah Joonmyeon,kenapa ia berlari karena ia HAMPIR terlambat untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Huaahh! Terlambaat, terlambaaat!" Seru Baekhyun yang berlari menuju sekolahnya, dengan seragamnya yang masih berantakan, rambut yang belum tersisir rapi dan tali sepatu yang belum terikat.

BRUK!  
Baekhyun ambruk ke atas aspal karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Hidungnya membentur aspal dan membuat darah dengan indahnya mengucur dari sana.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk disana dan mengikat tali sepatunya sebentar, kemudian berdiri lagi. Tidak ada luka di kakinya, namun jatuhnya ia tadi membuat Baekhyun sedikit susah berjalan.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA JOONMYEOOOOONN!" Seru Baekhyun. Ia masih menadahi darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Awas saja kau, Joonmyeon! Jatah makananmu yang ada di kulkas akan kuhabiskan! Lihat sajaaa!" Umpatnya.

"Kenapa pakai acara meninggalkanku segala, sih?!" Gumam Baekhyun yang mengelap hidungnya dengan saputangan (Ia baru sadar kalau ia menyelipkan saputangan di saku rok-nya). "Dasar primitif!"

Tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya saat ini, Baekhyun kembali berlari, namun tidak se-ekstrim tadi. Ia bangun kesiangan karena semalam sempat menonton drama kesukaannya, yang diputar sampai tengah malam. Dan pagi tadi, saat Joonmyeon membangunkannya, Baekhyun tidak mau bangun dan sempat menimpuki Joonmyeon dengan bantalnya. Karena Joonmyeon kesal, ia langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun berangkat sekolah.

"Harus ngebuuut! Pelajaran pertama pelajaran Lee songsaenim!" Gumamnya. Lee songsaenim dikenal sangat galak di sekolah tersebut. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak mau terlambat masuk ke pelajaran Lee songsaenim.

Tak lama, bangunan 8 tingkat ber-cat putih tersebut sudah terlihat didepan mata. Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya dan kembali berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya. Suasana di koridor sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid disana yang hanya sekedar berjalan membawa buku-buku, ngebut ke toilet, atau bahkan membolos dari pelajaran.

Saat sudah sampai didepan kelas, Baekhyun tidak langsung masuk. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuat alasan atas keterlambatannya. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya kembali. Ia juga sempat mengelap hidungnya (mimisannya sudah berhenti) dan menyimpan kembali saputangannya. Kemudian, ia membuka pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Songsaenim! Aku terlambat sekolah karena semalam aku belajar untuk ulangan matematika bulan depan!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dan asal tahu saja, semua yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak benar. Ia tidak belajar matematika.

Sunyi.

Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kedalam. Disana hanya ada teman-temannya yang memandang aneh kepadanya. Dan TIDAK ada Lee songsaenim disana. "Aeh?" Gumamnya.

"Baekkie?" Ucap Luhan yang menghampirinya. "Aku kira kau tidak masuk!"

Baekhyun kemudian menutup pintu kelas dan tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan. "Lee songsaenim mana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa dan duduk dibangkunya, disamping Baekhyun.

"Lee songsaenim tidak masuk. Katanya ia sakit." Sahut Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk dan duduk dibangkunya. Lalu ia sadar, tidak ada Joonmyeon disana. Ia hanya melihat tas milik Joonmyeon yang berwarna violet tergeletak diatas mejanya.

"Tunggu... dimana Joonmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah dendam (gara-gara Joonmyeon meninggalkannya tadi).

"Aish. Dia... membolos bersama Kris mungkin." Jawab Luhan terkekeh. "Sungguh, kukira kau tidak masuk. Karena biasanya... saat Joonmyeon datang, selalu ada kau."

"Che... bagaimana bisa wakil ketua osis membolos hanya untuk berduaan dengan ketua osis itu?" Gerutu Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Biarkan saja Baekkie,Kalau itu mau mereka,mungkin masalah osis haurs diselesaikan..."ucap Luhan.

"Hahaha... neee, ngomong-ngomong.. sekarang ini kita jam kosong ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk menganggapi pertanyaannya. Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul Joonmyeon!"

"Eoh! Jangan ganggu merekaaa!" Seru Luhan.

-8888-

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan ini! Kalau Joonmyeon sudah sibuk dengan ketua osis tiang bernama Kris itu, aku pasti akan terlupakan! Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi!" Gerutu Baekhyun sembari berjalan menuju ruang osis. Ia berasumsi kalau Joonmyeon pasti ada disana.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baek Hyun?" Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian melihat siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Dae... hyun?" Gumamnya. Daehyun kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa tegang sekaligus senang. Berbalik dengan Baekhyun, ia merasa kaget dan heran.

"Daehyun-ssi.."ucap Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"kenapa tidak boleh dan bisakah kau tidak menggunakan embel2 ssi itu terlalu formal bagiku"jelas Daehyun.

"aahh arraseo.."jawab Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hey? Jam kosong ya? Pelajaran Lee songsaenim kan?" Tanya Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Ia tersenyum untuk menghilangkan tegang yang ia rasakan. Namun, senyuman itu menjadi menyeramkan.

"Oh.. ahaha.. i-iya..." Sahut Baekhyun yang merasa agak seram karena Daehyun tersenyum. "Oh iya.. kau kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kau ada di sekolah ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah? Aku sekolah disini, Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak pernah melihatku?!" Ujar Daehyun shock. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng menganggapi pertanyaan Daehyun. Memang benar, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Daehyun.

"Tidak... aku kelas 12-B, mungkin kelas kita agak berjauhan..." Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau kelas berapa?"

"12-A." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

"Oh.. berarti Daehyun pintar, dong! Bisa masuk kelas A." Ujar Baekhyun. Daehyun hanya tertawa dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah.. tidak juga.."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aish.. aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan ShinHye songsaenim. Makanya, aku keluar dari kelas." Sahut Daehyun agak kesal. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mencari Joonmyeon." Baekhyun.

"Oh. Temanmu itu..." Gumam Daehyun. "Aku tadi melihat dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah bersama ketua osis sekolah ini.."

"Oke! Terima kasih infonya!" Ujar Baekhyun yang segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Tapi dengan cepat, Daehyun menahan langkah Baekhyun.

"Daehyun... kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut yaa..." pinta Daehyun.

"Boleh, boleh.." Sahut Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Daehyun. Namun, dengan cepat, Daehyun menyusul Baekhyun dan mensejajarkan jalannya.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya akan Joonmyeon dan Daehyun sibuk dengan pikirannya akan bagaimana-cara-mengajak-Baekhyun-berbicara.

"Ah.. Baekhyun?" Panggil Daehyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan heran. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ahaha.. aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi.." Ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dunia ini memang sempit.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kita bertemu terus.. jangan-jangan kita jodoh.." Gumam Daehyun agak 'ngarep'. Mendengar hal tersebut, Baekhyun tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "Ae? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sepertinya menghayalmu ketinggian, Daehyun. Mana mungkin kita jodoh. Kita saja baru dua kali bertemu." Sahut Baekhyun, masih tertawa. Daehyun hanya tertunduk malu mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu didepan Baekhyun?

"Yah... tapi kita tidak akan tau, kan? Siapa tau ucapanmu tadi itu benar. Siapa tau suatu saat nanti kita akan ditakdirkan bersama. Siapa tau.. kau adalah takdirku nantinya." Ucap Baekhyun.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan. "Entahlah.. aku merasa yakin."

"Hei! Kita ini baru saling mengenal, tau?!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Aku merasa kalau sepertinya kita ini sudah mengenal lama.." Daehyun.

"Terserah kau, Dae!" Tukas Baekhyun.

.  
.

"Baekhyun? Daehyun? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"J-Joonmyeon?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author's Note :

ANNYEONG READER,author update lagi nih hahaha...makasih ya udah baca ff ini ya walaupun rada absurd gitu,hehehe. di chapter ini lagi banyak BangMyoen entah kenapa author lagi seneng sama nih couple. banyak yang nanya Bang-Myeon itu ada apa,dan di chap ini terjawab sudah. sekali lagi kalo ada yang typo apa salah kata harap ?sekian dari sini..annyeong!

jika mau lanjut hubungi author alias review juseyo,minimal 18 yang review okay?annyeong semua..


	6. Chapter 6

**"Our Happiness"**

**Cast **

**Byun Baekhyun x Jung Daehyun**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Kris (Wu Yifan)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Youngjae ( Yoo Youngjae)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GS,Family,Romance**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Author : Hanako Kim x Daebaektaeluv**

* * *

"Baekhyun? Daehyun? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"J-Joonmyeon?!" Sosok Joonmyeon dapat membuat mereka berdua terkejut seperti melihat hantu. Oh, ayolah!

"Lho.. bukannya.. kau tadi di atap?" Tanya Daehyun. Joonmyeon memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menatap Daehyun. "Tidak.. aku tidak kesana. Aku daritadi di perpustakaan, kok. Aku daritadi disana bersama Kim songsaenim.

Daehyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. "Masa sih? Mana mungkin aku tadi salah lihat.." Gumamnya. Baekhyun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Eoh.. Daehyun tadi bilang kalau kau pergi atap bersama Kris.." Ucapnya.

Joonmyeon kemudian memasang pandangan bertanya. "Aku? Dan Kris? Ke atas atap?" Tanya Joonmyeon bertubi-tubi kepada mereka. Daehyun dan Baekhyun sempat berpandangan sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Sungguh! Justru dari tadi pagi aku mencarinya!" Seru Joonmyeon. Kemudian ia mencengkram seragam Daehyun. "Katakan. Kapan dan bagaimana orang yang bersama Kris itu!"

Daehyun sempat kaget dan merasa kesakitan karena Joonmyeon mencengkram seragamnya, bukan, bahunya dengan sangat kencang. "Yak. Entahlah, aku tadi melihatnya.. orang itu seperti dirimu. Aku melihatnya dari belakang.."

"Dae.. hyun.." Baekhyun melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang mencengkram bahu Daehyun dengan pandangan ngeri. Oh tidak. Pasti itu sakit sekali.

"Bagaimana rupanya?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Eugh.. rambutnya berwarna hitam sepertimu dan dikuncir kuda. Sama sepertimu juga. Lalu..." Daehyun dengan cekatan melepas cengkraman Joonmyeon dan berputar mengelilingi tubuh Joonmyeon. "Aha! Dia juga memakai ikat rambut yang sama sepertimu! Berwarna violet dihiasi pita!" Serunya.

Joonmyeon kemudian membelalakan matanya tak percaya. "OMO! Kalian tunggu disini! Aku mau melihat ke atas atap!" Tukasnya sebelum ia berlari keujung ruangan dan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

.  
.

.

Daehyun masih mengelus pelan bahunya yang sempat menjadi korban pelampiasan Joonmyeon. Rasanya sakiiiiiit sekali. Percayalah, bekasnya pasti membiru. Baekhyun kemudian mengelus bahu sebelahnya.

"Sakit, ya..." Ucapnya. Tanpa Daehyun sadari, wajahnya memerah. Ia kemudian cepat-cepat mengalingkan bahunya dari sentuhan Baekhyun.

"Ah.. aniyo.. tidak lagi.." ucap Daehyun. Sebenarnya masih sakit, namun ia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah didepan Baekhyun. Jadi, ia harus menahannya. Baekhyun kemudian mendengus sebal.

"Kalau tidak sakit lagi, tidak mungkin kau masih mengelus-elusnya sampai sekarang.." Ucap Baekhyun. Daehyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sakit lagi! Sungguh!" Sangkalnya.

"Joonmyeon kan tadi mencengkramnya sangat kuat.." Baekhyun memegang tangan sebelah kanan Daehyun kemudian menariknya, mengajaknya mulai berjalan. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan ya..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa.. yang jelas, bahumu harus diperiksa. Aku temani, kok!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Salah satu kelemahan Daehyun : Byun Baek Hyun. Karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau sudah bersama Baekhyun.

-0-

Sesudah dari ruang kesehatan, Daehyun mendapat dua kompresan dari penjaga ruang kesehatan itu. Dan parahnya, bekas memarnya sudah mengungu, bukan membiru lagi. Wow sekali tenaga Joonmyeon. Daehyun tidak bisa membayangkan apabila Joonmyeon dan Kris nanti bertengkar.

Bisa ungu badan Kris karena Joonmyeon.

Membayanginya saja sudah membuat Daehyun merinding.

"Daehyun.. kau melamun!" Baekhyun menyikut bahu Daehyun.

"YAAKK! SAKIIIIIIT!" Erang Daehyun keras. Erangannya membuat janitor dan seorang songsaenim yang lewat memandang ngeri dan aneh kepadanya. Daehyun memegangi erat memar yang tadi Baekhyun sikut.

"Aigoo... aku tidak sengaja! Mianhae Daehyun!" Seru Baekhyun. "Yang mana yang sakit? Yang mana?"

"Agh.. tidak apa-apa.. kau tidak sengaja, kan?" Sahut Daehyun. Ia dan Baekhyun kembali berjalan di koridor lantai 3 tersebut. "Besok pasti sudah sembuh, kok!"

"Aduuuuh... sungguh.. aku tadi tidak sengaja!" Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun..."

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya ada suara angin yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela saja terdengar disana. Angin membuat rambut panjang Baekhyun tertiup menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ya, posisi Baekhyun berada disebelah jendela. Baekhyun kemudian mengambil helaian rambut tersebut dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Daehyun sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Daehyun serasa melihat bidadari saat itu juga. Baekhyun mirip sekali seperti bidadari. Kata si Daehyun-_-

"Hei Baekhyun?" Panggil Daehyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Daehyun dan tersenyun kecil. "Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa hari Sabtu ini kau sibuk?" Tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada.. memangnya kenapa?" Sahutnya.

.  
.

"Jalan, yuk?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon segera meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Daehyun disana dan segera berlari menuju atap sekolah, dimana Daehyun tadi bilang kalau Kris berada disana bersama seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

Brak!

Joonmyeon membanting pintu atap dan segera melengos keluar. Ia tak melihat siapapun disana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah lapangan kosong beratap langit berwarna kelabu dengan angin berhembus ke arahnya, membuat helaian tipis rambutnya yang diikat tertiup. Matanya menerawang keseluruh penjuru atap. Namun nihil, ia tida melihat siapapun disana.

"Gege.. aku mohon.. diam-diam saja bisa, kan?" Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon menangkap suara yang berasal dari sisi kiri pintu. Ia segera mengendap-endap dan berdiri di belakang lemari bekas disana. Ia lalu memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat dua orang berdiri disitu.

Kris dan... Yixing. Sekretaris osis. Seketika, emosi Joonmyeon memuncak namun ia tetap menahan emosinya. Ia tahu, Yixing menyukai Kris. Dan yang membuat emosinya bertambah memuncak adalah.. kenapa Yixing meniru gaya berpakaiannya?!

"Tidak bisa, Yixing." Sahut Kris. Joonmyeon masih fokus melihat keduanya.

"Gege tau kan? Aku sudah lama menyukaimu! Lebih lama daripada Joonmen ituu!" Tukas Yixing. Joonmyeon menepak wajahnya, merasa tersinggung karena Yixing salah menyebutkan namanya. Oh ayolah, Joonmen itu nama yang jelek sekali!

"Xing, namanya Joonmyeon. Bukan Joonmen." Sangkal Kris. Yixing menutup mulutnya. "Aah.. maksudku.. Joonmyeon!"

"Tidak bisa Yixing..." sangkal Kris.  
"Bisa."  
"Tidak."  
"Bisa."  
"Tidak."  
"Bisa."  
"Tidak."

Joonmyeon masih sabar menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Kris dan Yixing menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Keduanya saling diam. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kris memandangi figur tubuh Yixing.

Secara keseluruhan, badan Yixing memang lebih tinggi, namun badannya sangat kurus. Kris agak illfeel kalau melihat yeoja yang terlalu kurus. /eh/

Akhirnya Yixing mengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Kris. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain!" Joonmyeon mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Apa maksudnya?

"H-hei? Tidak ada cara bagaiman-"

Chuuuuu~

Belum sempat menyekesaikan ucapannya, Yixing menginjitkan kakinya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris, lalu mencium pipinya. Kris yang dibegitukan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia merasakan kakinya lemas, ia hampir jatuh terduduk dari posisi ia berdiri. Kris baru saja dicium oleh orang lain.. bahkan dia belum pernah mencium Kris. Namun sesaat, emosinya segera memuncak kembali. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Oh.. so sweet.." sindir Joonmyeon. Yixing yang mendengarnya segera menjauh dari Kris dan agak kaget melihat Joonmyeon disana. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyuman liciknya.

"Myeon! Dengar... ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat!" Kris seger menghampiri Joonmyeon dan merangkulnya, lalu ia menepis tangan Kris dan menatapnya sengit.

"Aku kira kau ini perempuan yang kalem, Yixing.." Ucapnya. Lalu ia tersenyum sinis. "Tapi bukan.. diam-diam menghanyutkan!" Yixing semakin tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Myeon... dengar.. ini tidak-" Kris memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan menangis karena melihat semua ini. Aku menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya, Kris. Kalau kau memang tidak suka padanya.. kau tidak akan diam seperti tadi." Tukas Joonmyeon.

"Myeon..."

"AKU BENCI SEMUANYA!" Seru Joonmyeon. Ia lalu segera berlari dari sana, meninggalkan Kris yang mematung dan Yixing yang tersenyum puas disana.

Yifan kemudian melihat Yixing sekilas dan menatap aneh kearahnya. "Perempuan aneh!" Tukasnya sebelum meninggalkan Yixing sendirian disana.

.  
.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu orang yang aku sukai, Joonmyeon.. aku tidak tega melihatnya terpukul melihat kau dan Kris bersama..." Gumam Yixing. "Aku hanya membantu Yongguk.. sungguh. Senyuman yang aku buat tadi semuanya palsu. Percayalah.." Lirihnya sebelum ia jatuh terduduk disana dan menangis.

-8888-

"Hei! Young Jae!" Panggil Daehyun yang ternyata masih mengejar perempuan tadi. Kemudian perempuan itu menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Daehyun berdiri disana dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Yoo Young Jae?"

"Ah. Namaku memang Youngjae.. tapi margaku bukan Yoo. Margaku Oh." Jawab perempuan tadi. Daehyun semakin mendekati Youngjae kedua. Ya, duplikat Youngjae yang dulu-atau masih singgah dihatinya.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin, kan?" Gumam Daehyun. Youngjae bingung akan gelagat sikap Daehyun. "Katakan. Apa kau tau siapa aku? Namaku?"

Youngjae menggeleng. "Aniyo. Melihatmu saja tidak pernah. Ah! Aku harus buru-buru! Mianhae, kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Ucap Youngjae sebelum berlari meninggalkan Daehyun.

"H-hei! Oh Young Jae!" Daehyun yang masih penasaran dengan sosok Youngjae kemudian kembali berlari menyusulnya.

-8888-

"Chanyeeeeeoooooollll~!" Seru Baekhyun saat sudah sampai di lapangan basket, tempat Chanyeol menunggu. Ya, lapangan basket disana indoor, dan tempatnya sangat kondusif. Lampu disana remang-remang dan tidak terlalu terang, jujur saja, memberikan kesan seram. Namun disinilah tempat yang paling aman bagi Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi.

"Yaaaa~ Baekkiiiiiee~!" Sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. "Hei, kau tambah imut saja, baekkie!" Seru Chanyeol yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ah.. kau juga bertambah tinggi." Sahut Baekhyun, yang masih betah memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa. "Eoh? Hanya tinggi saja?"

"Iya. Tinggi.. percayalah.. Joonmyeon yang waktu itu membanggakan tinggi tubuhnya kalah tinggi denganmu!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Hahaha... anak itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, keduanya enggan melepas pelukan masing-masing.

#jadi buat ChanBaek moment nih-_- *bukan author utama yang punya

.  
.

"C-Chanyeol?!"

Mendengar suara itu, barulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Disana berdiri Youngjae dengan wajah shock-nya. Seakan tidak percaya ia sedang menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang 'hugging each other'.

"Y-Youngjae!" Chanyeol segera mendekati Youngjae. "Ah.. aha.. dia hanya teman masa kecil yang sering aku ceritakan padamu!" Ucapnya pada Youngjae.

"Heyyy! Kau tadi yang menabrakku!" Tukas Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Youngjae. "Kau.. kau-"

"Hei, Baek! Kenalkan dulu.. dia ini Oh Young Jae, yeojachingu-ku!" Seru Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Yeojachingu-mu..?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah.. ne.. aku yeojachingu-nya Chanyeol.. namaku Oh Yong Jae. Bangapseumnida!" Jawab Youngjae.

"Ah.. ne.. Youngjae.."

.  
.

"Baekhyun?- Youngjae?- PARK CHAN YEOL?!" Seru Daehyun yang ada disana. Dia disana karena menyusul Youngjae tadi. Dan sekarang dia bingung. Apa hubungan antara Baekhyun, Youngjae, dan si penyanyi yang terkenal dan idolakan oleh Baekhyun - Park Chan Yeol?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note's :

Annyeong para Reader!maaf semuanya kalo author jarang update ini gara-gara K13 yang tugasnya pada numpuk jadi gak sempet kasih semuanya jika mau baca ff ini,maaf kalo ada typo apa gimanalah ya,itu disni,authornotes,annyeong!

jika mau ff ini lanjut,mohon reviewnya mininal 22 yang review,gomawo!

salam daebaektaeluv!


	7. Chapter 7

**OUR HAPPINESSS**

**CAST **

**Jung Daehyun x Byun Baekhyun**

**Xi Luhan **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Youngjae (Yoo Youngjae)**

**Kris (Wu Yifan)**

**Zhang Yixing**

**RATING : T+**

**GENRE : GENDERSWITCH,ROMANCE,FAMILY,and little bit COMEDY**

**LENGHT : CHAPTERED**

**AUTHOR : Hanako Kim x Daebaektaeluv**

**WARNING! TYPO**

**Our Happiness**

**!THIS STORY IS MINE!**

"Baekhyun?- Youngjae?- PARK CHAN YEOL?!" Seru Daehyun yang ada disana. Dia disana karena menyusul Youngjae tadi. Dan sekarang dia bingung. Apa hubungan antara Baekhyun, Youngjae, dan si penyanyi solo- Park Chan Yeol?!

"A-apa.. apa-apaan ini?! Haaaahhh kau, kau, kau!" Seru Daehyun menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau ada di Jepang sekarang!"

Chanyeol tertawa canggung. "Ahaha.. pesawatnya terbang jam 3 nanti, kok. Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Youngjae saja.." Sahut Chanyeol yang merangkul Youngjae dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Ah.. hahaha.. begitu, ya?" Gumam Daehyun. "Ya sudah kalau begitu... aku.. duluan.." Daehyun kemudian berbalik arah keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut. Ia merasa kalau ia tidak penting berada disitu. Toh, Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Youngjae saja, kan?

Baekhyun kemudian spontan menyentakkan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya dan kemudian berlari menyusul Daehyun, yang sudah benar-benar keluar dari lapangan tersebut. "Chanyeol, e-mail saja aku!" Serunya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat teman masa kecilnya itu. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Yang ia tau, kalau Baekhyun sudah melekat kembali dengannya, ia tidak akan mudah lepas kembali.

"Ahem." Youngjae membuat suara agar Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya. "Sudah puas melihatnya?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Eoh? Aku tidak melihatnya!" Sangkal Chanyeol.

"Haha.. dia cantik kan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Cantikkan kamu.." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Gombal." Gumam Youngjae.

#Eaaaaaaakkk crack pair :p

-0-

"Daehyun!" Panggil Baekhyun yang berlari kecil menyusul Daehyun. 'Cepat sekali anak ini berjalan.' Gumam Baekhyun yang kewalahan menyusul langkah Daehyun. Daehyun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, ia melihat Baekhyun berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Dalam bayangan Daehyun, Baekhyun berlari dengan gaya slowmotion selagi menyebutkan namanya, dengan gaya slowmotion pula. Dengan gugurnya daun-daun cherry blossom, ditambah lagu Don't Go dari EXO, membuat kesan kalau Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin kalau Daehyun pergi dari hadapannya.

Oke, pikiran Daehyun lagi aneh.

"Daehyun!" Seru Baekhyun, yang membuat Daehyun sadar dari lamunan liarnya. Untunglah Baekhyun sedikit berbicara-agak-membentk kepada Daehyun sebelum pikirannya menjadi tambah binal.

"Ah! Ya, ya? Aku tidak akan pergi!" Ucapnya.

"Aeh? Kau bicara apa, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?"

Menyadari sedikit kesalahannya, Daehyun menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. aku salah bicara.." Ia kemudian mulai berjalan kembali, diikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh mendengarnya. "Masa kau bisa salah bicara?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yaa.. bisa sajaa!" Sambung Daehyun. "Oh ya? Bukannya kau harusnya bersama Chanyeol?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oh yang benar saja aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk disana! Kan ada Youngjae disana."

"siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi obat nyamuk disana?" Tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian menepuk keningnya dan mendengus. "Maksudku, aku tidak ingin diabaikan. Youngjae itu kan pacarnya Chanyeol. Dengan adanya aku, pasti waktu mereka akan terganggu." Daehyun yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun kemudian memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mengganggu... kau kan bukan pengganggu." ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa canggung mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya.. kurasa.."

Stop sampai disitu pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian terjadi keheningan kembali. Entah kenapa, mendung daritadi tidak hilang-hilang dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Angin semakin bertiup kencang. Membuat beberapa tumpukan dedaunan yang sudah disapu tukang kebun berterbangan.

"Jadi..." Daehyun membuka pembicaraan ditengah keheningan yang terjadi. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan mengurungkan langkahnya menaiki tangga. "Jadi...?" ucapnya.

Daehyun mengusap tengkuknya dan mengambil nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya. "Bagaimana dengan jawaban yang tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Jawaban yang mana?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Daehyun kemudian merasa menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan ini. "Kau tadi bertanya apa..?"

"Akh! Lupakaaan.." Serunya yang kemudian berlari duluan menaiki tangga, ia hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun karena sudah sangat merasa malu. Namun ia tidak tau, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang terkekeh geli disana.

"Hei, babooo! Hari Sabtu aku tunggu kau di taman bermain anak-anak dekat sekolah ini!" Seru Baekhyun pada Daehyun. Sontak, Daehyun yang mendengarnya menghentikkan langkahnya dan menengok ke bawah. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"A-apa?" Tanyanya.

"jinjja.. aku bilang, HARI SABTU AKU TUNGGU KAU DI TAMAN BERMAIN ANAK-ANAK DEKAT SEKOLAH!" Seru Baekhyun agak keras.

"A-ah! B-baiklahh!" Sahut Daehyun.

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan.. kenapa harus di taman bermain anak-anak?

-8888-

Baekhyun sesegera mungkin berlari ke kelasnya. Ia takut terlambat masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya. Namun, saat ia sampai didepan kelas, yang ia temukan hanyalah segerombolan senior- mayoritas organisasi siswa sedang berkumpul didepan kelasnya seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat seru. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan kemudian bertanya kepada salah satu senior. "Ah, Sunbae, maaf... tapi kenapa kalian semua berkumpul di depan kelasku-maksudku, kelas kami?" Tanyanya.

Sang senior menatapnya sebentar dan kembali memandang ke arah kelas Baekhyun. "Ada yang bertengkar.. Kris dan Bang Yongguk. Entah karena apa.." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tergegun. Kris dan Yongguk? Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka bertengkar di kelasnya? Setahu Baekhyun, Kris tidak mungkin bertengkar. Apalagi jabatannya sebagai ketua organisasi, memalukan sekali kalau dia bertengkar. Dan Yongguk, mana mungkin dia bertengkar? Apalagi dengan Kris.

"Daehyun! Daehyun! Yongguk bertengkaar!" Baekhyun kemudian mendengar suara seseorang- yang ia asumsikan sebagai teman sekelas Daehyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan melihat Daehyun yang sedang memegang botol minum bergambar 'Pororo' didatangi teman sekelasnya. "Ah, yang benar... mana mungkin dia bertengkar.. terakhir kali dia bertengkar dengan orang lain waktu kelas 1 SMP, kok.. itupun cuma tampar-tamparan." Sahut Daehyun santai-dan masih menyedot air dari botol minum yang 'lucu' tersebut.

'Kapan dia membeli air itu? Aku juga mau...' Batin Baekhyun. Tak lama ia sadar kembali, di dalam kelasnya ada yang bertengkar.

"DASAR KEPARAT KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT JOONMYEON MENANGIS!" Suara Yongguk terdengar sampai keluar ruangan, disertai suara meja yang jatuh.

"Y-Yongguk...?" Gumam Daehyun ternganga. Botol minumnya jatuh.

"Apa kubilaaaang..." Ucap temannya. Daehyun segera menerobos kerumunan dan masuk kedalam kelas. Baekhyun yang melihat celah masuk juga ikut-ikutan masuk.

Didalam, Baekhyun melihat seluruh teman sekelasnya berkumpul di pojok kelas. Ia kemudian melihat Luhan yang memeluk Joonmyeon yang menangis. Joonmyeon menangis?! Tak hanya itu, selain meja dan kursi yang tak lagi ditempat, Baekhyun juga melihat papan tulis sudah miring. Dan tak hanya itu saja, Selain Yongguk dan Kris masih adu bogem, Baekhyun melihat Yixing disana. Yixing..?

"KALIAN SEDANG MELIHAT APA, HAH?!" Teriak Daehyun sangat keras kepada penonton yang berdiri didepan pintu. Telinga Baekhyun berdenging mendengar teriakan Baekhyun karena ia memang tepat berdiri disebelah Daehyun. Disamping itu, Kris dan Yongguk belum berhenti juga saling pukul. "JOONGUUUP CEPAT PANGGIL SONGSAENIM! SIAPA SAJA!"

Temannya yang ternyata bernama Jongup tersebut segera berlari-mencari guru. Daehyun kemudian memandang Baekhyun sejenak. "Hey, Baek, hampiri temanmu itu.. kenapa kau berdiri disini saja?"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan Joonmyeon disana. "Joonmyeon? Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Joonmyeon tidak menjawabnya dan tetap menangis. "Baek, nanti aku ceritakan." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan mengusap-usap punggung Joonmyeon.

Disamping itu, Daehyun kemudian maju dan menarik tubuh Yongguk supaya ia tidak kembali memukul Kris. "Yongguk, stop!" Seru Daehyun. Nihil, seruan Daehyun tidak Yongguk tanggapi dan ia masih memberontak. Daehyun kembali menagan Yongguk, namun kali ini lebih kuat. "Yongguk! Kubilang Stop!" Seru Daehyun lagi.

Kris mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap Yongguk tajam. "Lepaskan aku, Daehyun! Anak itu perlu dihajar, kau tau?!" Serunya.

Lalu kemudian Kris menggeser tubuh Daehyun dengan kuat, membuat Daehyun terhempas sehingga perutnya mengenai meja disana. Kris kembali menonjok hidung Yongguk, membuat darah mengucur dari sana. Kemudian Yongguk dengan beringasnya menonjok balik perut Kris, membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Yongguk mendekati Kris yang tersungkur dan hendak meninjunya.

Belum sempat ia meninju Kris, Daehyun segera menarik tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya ke dinding kelas, dan mengunci gerakan Yongguk. "Yongguk, Stop! Kau ini kenapa, hah?!"

"Dia! Dia membuatku kesal!" Seru Yongguk menunjuk Kris yang duduk dilantai dengan Yixing berada disisinya. Yixing meletakkan lengan Kris dipundaknya dan membantu Kris berdiri.

"Kau kesal tanpa sebab padaku, bodoh!" Balas Kris membentak.

.  
.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" Seru SungKang songsaenim. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling yang keadaannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada empat manusia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Silakhan Yifan dan Yongguk datang ke ruangan saya. Kalian berdua, bantu membawa mereka kesana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Yixing dan Daehyun. Ia hendak kembali keluar kelas, namun menghentikkan langkahnya. "Tolong salah satu dari murid 12-B meminta janitor untuk membereskan kekacauan ini. Aku akan datang kembali kesini. BUBAR SEMUANYA!" Serunya sebelum pergi.

Seluruh senior membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Sedangkan Daehyun, ia merangkul Yongguk untuk dibawa ke ruangan SungKang songsaenim, begitu pula Kris. "Xie xie, Yixing.." Gumam Kris. Yixing kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

"A-ah.. aku panggil janitor dulu.." Ucap salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Keadaan kelas sangat kacau! Semua tidak berbentuk lagi. Saat teman sekelas yang lain membubarkan diri dan keluar dari ruangan kelas,

Luhan, Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun masih berada disitu. Dengan Joonmyeon yang masih menangis.

"Hey, hey... jangan menangis lagi.. uljima.." ucap Luhan mengusap-usap kepala Joonmyeon. Tidak mempan, Joonmyeon masih menangis. Baekhyun kemudian memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian ia berbicara tanpa suara pada Luhan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan- tanpa suara.

"Kris.." balas Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Joonmyeon.. ada apa dengan Kris..?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan sebut nama ituuu! Aku tidak mau mendengarnyaaa! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannyaaaaa!" teriak Joonmyeon. Yang seketika, membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun melongo.

-8888-

"Apa sudah lebih baik, Joonmyeon?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah pulang dan sedang berkumpul di rumah Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun. Luhan berinisiatif mengantar Joonmyeon dan menungguinya sampai perasaan Joonmyeon benar-benar stabil, apalagi besok hari Sabtu. Iya, besok libur. Jadi, Luhan bisa menginap disana.

Joonmyeon tidak menganggapi pertanyaan Luhan dan masih memasang pandangan kosongnya. Air mata yang daritadi ia keluarkan sudah kering, sedangkan ia masih saja mengeluarkan suara seperti orang menangis.

"Eoh... kau berhentilah menangis,joon..." Luhan mengelus pelan rambut Joonmyeon. Dan sesaat kemudian, Joonmyeon segera memeluk Luhan dan kembali mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak mau melihatnya.. aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang dia.. aku tidak mau.." Ucap Joonmyeon. Luhan mendengus dan membalas pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Siapa yang tidak mau kau lihat?" Tanya Baekhyun yang datang dengan membawa tiga gelas yang berisi teh hangat. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka hidungnya dengan tangan. Kemudian ia mendengus sebal. "Kris dan Yixing! Aku tidak mau melihat merekaaaa!" Serunya.

"eey, lihat tampangmu. Menyedihkan sekali." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat Joonmyeon dengan mood barunya. Entah kenapa, mood Joonmyeon cepat sekali berubah.

"Aha.. tapi tak apalah.. yang penting Joonmyeon tidak sedih lagi." Ucap Luhan. Ia kemudian mengambil satu gelas yang ada dihadapannya dan kemudian meminumnya.  
"Entahlah, aku merasa bodoh karena menangis tadi." ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa. "aigoo,ada apa denganku ?"

"Haah.. babo-ya. Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa dua anak tadi bertengkar di kelas kita, sih? Kenapa tidak di ruang guru saja.." Umpat Baekhyun saat mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kejadian itu hampir membuat Daehyun kenapa-kenapa, pikirnya. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Daehyun?

Joonmyeon dan Luhan sempat berpandang-pandangan sebentar, lalu Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu ia menunjuk Joonmyeon, sebagai narasumber untuk menjelaskan. "Joonmyeon yang tau pasti." Ucap Luhan.

"Joonmyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hh.. Jadi begini.." Joonmyeon memulai. "Kalian tidak akan percaya! Maksudku, kalian pasti menganggap hal ini sangat sepele." Ucapnya.

"Awalnya, aku naik ke atap mencari Kris seperti yang Daehyun bilang. Dia bilang kalau Kris berada diatas bersama-"

"Lewatkan bagian itu, Joonmyeon!" potong Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Joonmyeon. Joonmnyeon kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Saat sampai di atap, aku melihat Kris bersama dengan anak perempuan lain. Ya, seperti yang Daehyun bilang, anak itu mirip denganku. Dan dia ternyata sekretaris Yifan dalam organisasi." Joonmyeon.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lalu, aku menguping pembicaraan mereka dan aku mendengar Yixing berkata pada Kris begini 'Aku menyukaimu sejak lama dan ternyata kau lebih memilih adik tingkat'." Joonmyeon kembali menghentikan sejenak ceritanya.

"Wah.. kurang ajar sekali.." Gumam Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Dan dibalas Joonmnyeon dengan anggukan.

"Memang. Lalu, Kris bilang dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Yixing awalnya menundukkan kepalnya, namun tak disangka-sangka, DIA MENCIUM KRIS DAN KRIS BAHKAN SEDIKITPUN TIDAK MENGELAK!" Seru Joonmyeon.

"A-apa?! Menciumnyaaaa?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan seketika jadi hebring sendiri. "Lalu? Bagaimana bisa bertengkar dengan Yongguk?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Yah, Kris kemudian menyadari keberadaanku. Aku berlari sambil menangis dan dia mengejarku. Dan saat di depan kelas, aku bertemu Yongguk. Daaan... kau taulah selanjutnya bagaimana.." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Oh Wow! Aku tidak menyangka sekretaris organisasi yang kukira baik dan tidak macam-macam ternyata seperti itu. Busuk sekali." Komentar Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tidak merasakannya, entah kenapa, dia juga kesal.

"Aku juga! Padahal anaknya baik, lho. Aku pernah mengobrol sedikit dengannya." Sahut Luhan.

Yah, kira-kira begitulah waktu sore mereka. Dihabiskan dengan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan. Selca bertiga yang kemudian diedit dengan Camera 360, membicarakan hal yang terjadi hari ini, Luhan curhat tentang status jomblonya dan lebih sering di-php, dan lainnya.

"Nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan namja yang 'oke' pasti akan kukenalkan padamu. Percayalah." Ucap Joonmyeon. Moodnya kembali membaik.

"Hah. Setiap namja yang kau temui pasti berakhir menyukaimu. Lebih baik aku mencari sendiri saja!" Tukas Luhan. Dan kemudian Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Aku ingat betul saat Luhan berkenalan dengan salah satu anak klub sepak bola. Luhan sempat menyukainya dan memuji-mujinya setiap saat, sampai ia tau kalau anak itu sudah punya pacar!" Serunya.

"Oooh.. berhentilah membahas hal itu lagi!" Umpat Luhan. Ia memasang wajah merajuknya. Baekhyun kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan. "Mian, mian..." Ucapnya.

"Huh.. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi cerita itu!" Serunya.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"Eh? Ada yang membunyikan bel?" Tanya Joonmyeon. "Tumben ada tamu.."

"Memangnya biasanya tidak ada tamu, ya?" Ujar Luhan. Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"Baiklah.. aku lihat dulu!" Baekhyun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia kemudian menuruni tangga dan bergegas berlari ke arah pintu.

Ding Dong!

"Chakkaman!" Seru Baekhyun. Ia sedikit merapikan rambut dan seragamnya sebelum membuka pintu. Setelah siap, ia segera memutar knob pintu dan melihat orang yang berdiri disana.

.

"Eh? Kau?"

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Dan itu adalah..

.

.

.

Daehyun

"nugu-..Daehyun?"ucap Baekhyun kaget melihat Jung Daehyun didepan rumah ia tahu rumah Joonmyeon batin Baekhyun.

"apakah aku mangganggu kalian?"tanya Daehyun.

"Err.. sama sekali tidak." Sahut Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau kesini, Daehyun?" Tanyanya kemudian. Orang tadi, yang ternyata Daehyun kemudian tertawa canggung dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Huh? Pocky dan.. cokelat?" Gumam Baekhyun. "Untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Sebenarnya ia berharap kalau itu adalah pocky dan cokelat yang Daehyun berikan padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Daehyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Bukan untukmu. Ini untuk Joonmyeon." Jawabnya. Saat itu juga, timbul rasa kecewa pada diri Baekhyun. Dan saat itu juga, ia merasa tertusuk benda tajam tepat di jantungnya.

'Daehyun tidak mungkin suka pada Joonmyeon, kan?!" Tukasnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa sangat marah pada Joonmyeon dan Daehyun. "Oh.. untuk Joonmyeon darimu, ya? Seleramu memberi sesuatu bagus juga." ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Huffftt.. Kau marah, baek?" Tanya Daehyun. "Ini dari Yongguk. Dia tadi menitipkan uang padaku dan memintaku untuk membelikan pocky dan cokelat untuk Joonmyeon." Ucapnya kemudian. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun tertegun.

"Aah.. Dari Yongguk.. kenapa dia tidak memberikannya sendiri saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Daehyun kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia masih menjalani masa hukumannya. Dan katanya, makanan ini adalah ucapan maaf darinya untuk Joonmyeon." ucap Daehyun.

Kemudian Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yongguk. Seharusnya, kalau ia masih suka.."

Baekhyun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya. "Masih suka? Apa maksudmu? Yongguk dan Joonmyeon punya hubungan sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga. Kalau benar iya, Joonmyeon benar-benar keterlaluan tidak pernah memberitahunya apa-apa.

Daehyun kemudian gelagapan mendengarnya. "Maksudku, Yongguk pernah bilang padaku tidak akan memberi teman atau siapapun itu suatu barang. Dia itu.. suka memberi seauatu kepada seseorang. Dan sekarang, katanya ia ingin hemat uang jajan!" Seru Daehyun agak ngawur. Tampang bodohnya semakin menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"Hoooo... Berarti Yongguk baik sekali, ya! Selalu memberi sesuatu.." Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun percaya. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi, Daehyun segera mengelus dada dan menaruh makanan itu diatas telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Tolong beri padanya, ya?" mohon Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke! Akan aku berikan pada Joonmyeon nanti!"

"Baiklah, aku.. pulang dulu.." Ucap Daehyun pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyahut. "Hati-hati, ya!"

.  
.

.

.

"Jangan lupa janji besok, ya." Ujar Daehyun sebelum ia pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan malunya.

-8888-

Baekhyun pun pergi menuju kamar Joonmyeon dan terus menggumam tentang kencannya dengan Daehyun eh- maksudnya jalan-jalan bersama Daehyun. Ketika Baekhyun memasuki kamar Joonmyeon terlihat Luhan sedang –sedikit- beradu mulut Joonmyeon.

"Siapa? Debt collector? Wahh.. kau banyak hutang,ternyata!" Cerocos Luhan. Joonmyeon kemudian mendelik pada Luhan dan menggumam. "Sembarangan! Kami tidak pernah menghutang!"

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat kedua tingkah sahabatnya dan kemudian melempar pocky dan cokelat tadi dihadapan Joonmyeon.

"Wahh.. debt collectornya memberimu bonus pocky dan cokelat yaa?!" Seru Luhan sambil mengambil kotak pocky yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai.

"Bukan debt collector! Dasar hello kitty!" Gerutu Joonmyeon emosi. "Hei? Tadi siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Daehyun. Yang memberi makanan itu tadi Daehyun. Katanya sih, dari Yongguk sebagai permintaan maaf darinya." Jawab Baekhyun. Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi, Joonmyeon merasa ada yang bergulung-gulung didalam perutnya (Bahasa halusnya: butterfly in your stomach) dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. "Yongguk masih dihukum. Jadi, Daehyun yang mengantarkannya tadi."

"Woahhh... Joonmyeon hebat.." Kagum Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Joonmyeon kemudian memandanginya aneh. "Hebat apanya. Eum.. apa ini benar-benar dari Yongguk?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya. 200% yakin." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Buka dong!" Seru Luhan. Akhirnya, Joonmyeon membuka bungkusan makanan tersebut satu per satu. Ketika dibuka, jangan ditanya, ia dan Luhan segera memakan semua makanan itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah!" Gumamnya, membuat Joonmyeon dan Luhan menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak-lalu bertanya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

"Eum.. bukan apa-apa.." Sahut Baekhyun. Ia agak ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Joonmyeon dan Luhan. Luhan kemudian mendengus. "Huh. Kukira penting.." Gerutunya.

"Iya.. kukira penting. Jangan buat kami penasaran,baek." Sahut Joonmyeon. Tak lama, ia dan Luhan kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka berdua, dan membiarkan Baekhyun disana-memandangi mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Baekhyun yang kesal didiamkan kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk berbicara.

Ia menarik nafasnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Begitu terus hingga 5 kali mengulang.

"Besok aku ada kencan dengan Daehyun dan kuharap kalian mau membantuku."

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan, Joonmyeon dan Luhan spontan berhenti mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebelum berteriak histeris.

"MWO?! KAU BESOK KENCAN DENGAN DAEHYUN?! BAGAIMANA BISAAAA!"

-8888-

Daehyun menunggu didepan taman yang dijanjikan. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang masuk taman anak-anak dan memejamkan matanya.

Sesekali ia mendengar suara gelak tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain disana. Menurutnya, suara tawa anak-anak itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Lama menunggu, Dae?" Setelah mendengar suara itu, Daehyun segera membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, melihat sosok orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu berdiri di sisi kanan tubuhnya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Lebih tepatnya 20 menit yang lalu dan hampir membuatku ingin membunuh salah satu anak di taman ini." ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Datangnya kurang lama, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil dan mendekati Daehyun. "Mianhae. Tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis." Balasnya singkat.

Daehyun pun memasang facepalm-nya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan kalau keras bisa tercap merah dijidatnya.

"Memangnya kau ini mesin sampai ada kesalahan teknis?" Ujar Daehyun yang kemudian menggeser sebagian tubuhnya agak menjauhi Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia tahu, Daehyun kesal padanya karena ia datang terlambat di kencan pertama mereka. "Alasan.." Gumam Daehyun kemudian.

"Kau marah..?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Daehyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Tidak. Aku tidak marah." ketus Daehyun.

"Ya sudah... lebih baik aku pulang saja.." ucap Baekhyun. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana, sebelum Daehyun menarik lengan tangannya dan membuatnya menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Jangan pulang,baek.." Ucap Daehyun pelan, rawut wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing sekarang. Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kau marah. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja.." Sahut Baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak marah! Serius. Jangan pulaang..." Lirih Daehyun.

Baekhyun kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya dan melepaskan pegangan Daehyun. "Baiklah.. aku tidak akan pulang." Ucapnya. Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan, Daehyun kembali tersenyum sumringah. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa rasa kesalnya pada Baekhyun telah menghilang.

"Baiklah! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum dan berlari kecil memasuki taman yang ada di belakang mereka. "Hey, Baek!" Daehyun menyusul Baekhyun masuk dan melihatnya telah berdiri disamping ayunan yang ukurannya agak besar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun balik.

"Disini saja... aku tidak berniat kemana-mana." Gumamnya yang duduk di salah satu bangku ayunan yang tergantung disana dan memegang tali di sisi ayunan, kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan Daehyun, hanya cengo melihat Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau kita jalan ke mall- atau hang out di cafè?" Ujar Daehyun. Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Tidak. Aku mau disini." Sahut Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Daehyun kemudian jaw-dropped.

'Untuk apa aku menarik uang dari ATM kalau Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi ke taman ini...' Setidaknya, itu gumaman Daehyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Daehyun kemudian memanggilnya. "Daehyun?"

"Ah, ya?" Sahut Daehyun kaget. "Ada apa, Baek?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kita disini saja, ya?" Ujar Baekhyun yang masih asyik mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya di ayunan tersebut, tanpa menatap Daehyun. Daehyun kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun dan ikut mengayunkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke tempat yang sedikit lebih 'dewasa'? Maksudku, kita kan sudah SMA. Kenapa kita kencan di tempat yang seperti ini?" Tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka di tempat yang terlalu ramai. Lagipula, mall ataupun cafe dan yang lainnya, menurutku tempat yang klise untuk kencan. Aku tidak suka hal yang menurutku pasaran." Sahutnya kemudian.

"Taman kan pasaran?" Ujar Daehyun.

"Disini ada banyak anak-anak bermain bersama orang tua mereka. Jadi, aku aman. Tidak ada yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepadaku." ucap Baekhyun.

'aish.. dia kira aku mau berbuat apa?' Gerutu Daehyun dalam hati. "Aku anak baik-baik! Tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam!" Seru Daehyun.

Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Daehyun dengan ekspresi aneh. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Wah, kau merasa tersindir, Dae-ie?" Goda Baekhyun.

Seketika, wajah Daehyun memerah dan kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Baekhyun yang geli melihat tingkah Daehyun kemudian tertawa. Ia kemudian berdiri dari bangku ayunan dan menghampiri Daehyun. "Hey, aku bosan. Ayo main." Ajak Baekhyun.

"He? Tidak mau, ah! Semuanya mainan anak-anak. Kita sudah besar, Baekhyun!" Tukas Daehyun.

"Daehyun payah. Katanya mau kencan." Gumam Baekhyun dengan pout-nya. Daehyun kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Mau main apa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku mau jalan-jalan saja, ah. Taman ini kan luas.." Jawab Baekhyun sembari melihat sekeliling taman ini. Halaman rumputnya membentang luas dengan tempat untuk bermain anak-anak disebelah timur kanan dan sisanya dibiarkan kosong dengan Pepohonan yang tumbuh besar. Tak lupa, beberapa bunga juga tumbuh disekitar sana, membuat suasana tak begitu sepi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun. "Ketempat anak-anak itu atau ke sebelah barat?"

"Kita berjalan dari depan gerbang sampai ujung taman saja, bagaimana?" Ujar Baekhyun. Daehyun mengangkat kedua lengannya. "Cukup mudah. Hei, anak-anak itu dan orang tua mereka sudah mau pulang, ya?" ucap Daehyun begitu melihat beberapa orang tua dan anak mereka keluar dari taman tersebut.

"Hm.. ini sudah masuk jam makan siang." ucap Baekhyun. "Jam 11. Jam normal anak-anak makan siang."

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga lapar.." Gumam Daehyun. Baekhyun memandang Daehyun dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya kemudian tertawa kecil. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa, membuat Daehyun khawatir kalau Baekhyun mungkin saja memiliki kelainan.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim? Lagipula, sekarang masih jam 11." Tanya Baekhyun. "Kedai es krim yang waktu itu!" Serunya.

"Ah, boleh juga! Kau mau? Baiklah. Kita kesana!" seru Daehyun.

"Baiklah.. Yang terakhir sampai, adalah pecundang!" Seru Baekhyun sebelum berlari meninggalkan Daehyun disana. Daehyun kemudian terkekeh dan segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Sungguh, tak ada yang spesial dari kencan Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan rok dengan blazer dan tanpa make up, juga Daehyun yang hanya mengenakan jeans juga T-shirt. Tidak seperti kencan kebanyakan yang terkesan 'wah'. Mereka berdua seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Sungguh.

-8888-

Time skip by Doraemon who wore Hello Kitty's bow.

"Wow! Setelah makan es krim dan menambah empat kali, perutku cukup kenyang.." Ucap Daehyun begitu mereka keluar dari kedai es krim tersebut. Bayangkan, sudah 3 jam mereka berada disitu.

"Hah.. rasanya enak.." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang mau kemana?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Heum.. entahlah.." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.."ucap Daehyun pelan.

"ne,ada apa Dae?"tanya Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan sekitar entah apa yang dilihatnya dan langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Daehyun yang dibelakangnya.

'_semoga ini waktu yang tepat..'batin Daehyun._

"Baekhyun,apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachingu-ku.."tanya Daehyun dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"aku tahu itu terlalu cepat,tetapi..."_'aku sudah sangat mencintaimu,Baek..'_

Daehyun meraih tenguk Baekhyun. Daehyun pun menempelkan kedua bibir yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu terbelak kaget karena Daehyun yang menciumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun pun terbuai dengan ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daehyun. Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Daehyun pun mulai sedikit meluhat bibir pink Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun –sedikit- membalasnya.

"eemmpph.."sela Baekhyun di ciuman mereka. Daehyun pun terus melumat bibir pink itu serasa sednag memakan permen yang sangat manis yang pernah ia coba selama hidupnya.

"Daeh...se..saakh.."sesak Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mulai memukul dada bidang Daehyun menandakan ia kehabisan nafas.

Mendengar hal itu Daehyun pun melepaskan tautannya dengan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit saliva di pinggir bibir Baekhyun. Setelah Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya, wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah dan kemudian menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya terus kebawah. Ia tak berani menatap Daehyun.

"B-Baekhyun? Mianhae,jeongmal mianhae..!" Ujar Daehyun. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Sungguh, awalnya aku tidak bermaksud... menciummu.."

Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana dae.." ucap Baekhyun. Ia mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Mi-Mianhae..." Ucap Daehyun. "Eum.. untuk yang tadi.. simpan saja dulu jawabanmu. Nanti jika kau sudah siap, beritahu aku.."

Baekhyun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Iya..."

"Baiklah.. kau boleh pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Baek.." ucap Daehyun. Ia tersenyum sesaat kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak pergi dari sana. Ia kemudian berjalan dan menghela nafas berat.

Kemudian, ia merasa seseorang menarik lengannya. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun sempat menarik nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Daehyun, untuk yang tadi.."

"Jawabannya Iya! Aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu !" Seru Baekhyun. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih melongo disana.

Seakan tak percaya, Daehyun tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia kemudian mencubit pipinya. 'Sakit.' Gumamnya. Sadar kalau semua itu bukanlah mimpi.

"OOOOHHH YEAAAAHHHH! Dia menerima perasaankuuu! YYAAAAA! Yongguk harus tau iniiiii!" Seru Daehyun dengan girangnya sebelum ia berlari menuju rumah Yongguk untuk menceritakan kabar gembira tersebut.

Sepertinya Daehyun bersorak kegirangan ia tidak menyadari kalau banyak orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Notes :

Annyeonghaseyo semuanyaaaaaaaa!

akhirnya author update hehehe,mian kelamaan update gara laptop author gak ada chargenya dan tugas kemarin pada numpuk dan gak sempet update permintaan maaf dari author ini chapter agak sedikit panjang hehehe, makasih yan semuanya yang udah review,mian bukannya gak mau bales tapi gak sempet aja balesnya kok tapi dibaca oleh author! dan itu jadi masukkan buat author hehehe. sekali lagi makasih ya!,sampai disni author notenya,annyeong~

jikalau mau lanjut,mohon reviewnya ne itu jadi acuan untuk ff ini lanjut apa enggak, ~

salam,Daebaektaeluv.


	8. Chapter 8

**OUR HAPPINESS**

**CAST **

**Jung Daehyun x Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Kris Wu (Wu Yifan)**

**Luhan **

**Zhang Yixing **

**Kim Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GENDERSWITCH,Family,Romance,Comedy**

**Author : Hanako Kim x Daebaektaeluv**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Annyeong reader! Author kembali dengan ffnya hahhaa,semoga menghibur untuk para reader. mohon reviewnya jika ff ini mau lanjut hehe.

tapi ada sedikit balasan review dari Author :

PChuu : gomawo udah baca,ditunggu terus ya ffnya hehehe ^^

honeykkamjong :makasih udah nunggu hehehe,maaf author kemarin banyak tugas jadi lama kekke,gomawo for review.

fienyeol : ini udah lanjut,makasih ya udah baca and review wkwkwk,maaf saja disini tak ada yeoljae yang next nanti ada hehehehe ^^

nadhira788 : makasih udah baca dan review ne,hmm nanti dulu ya buat yeoljae ada segment khusus kok nanti ^^ ditunggu terus ffnya hehe.

dhantieee : cieee kamu :v ,hahahah gomawo for review and bacanya hahaha

sampai disitu ya balasan reviewnya,kalo reviewnya banyak banyak lagi yang balasannya hehhee,see you next time..

**!THIS STORY IS MINE!**

"Hey, Baek!" Seru Daehyun begitu ia sampai di atap sekolah. Dua hari sebelumnya, ia dan Baekhyun berjanji akan bertemu di atap sekolah saat istirahat kedua, setiap hari. Baekhyun yang awalnya berdiri menghadap gedung tua disamping sekolah, segera membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang begitu mendengar suara Daehyun.

"Lama sekali..." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah lesunya. Daehyun kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun dan kemudian bersandar pada pagar pembatas disana.

"Yah, Kang songsaenim kembali membahas kejadian minggu lalu. Ia bilang, ia tak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang dan kemudian percakapan itu mengakar kemana-mana." Jelas Daehyun yang kembali membayangkan ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan Kang songsaenim. Dan semua ucapan itu membuatnya mengantuk.

"Oh, kejadian itu.. aku tidak akan menyangka kejadian seperti itu akan terjadi.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia teringat betapa kacaunya hari itu. "Joonmyeon bahkan tidak mau lagi membahasnya. Kalaupun ia cerita, ia tidak menceritakannya secara lengkap."

"Yongguk bilang, semua itu gara-gara Yixing. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa.." Sahut Daehyun. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita jadi membahas hal seperti itu, huh?"

"Hahaha, baiklah.. aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi." Ucap Baekhyun. Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kemarin kau tidak membalas LINE dan menjawab panggilan teleponku?" Tanya Daehyun. "Aku khawatir, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melihat wajah Daehyun. Daehyun yang merasa aneh pada Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan dirinya. "Baekhyun?"

"Orang tuaku.."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Daehyun segera membelalakan matanya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif merayapi otaknya. 'Apa orang tua Baekhyun tahu kalau aku pacaran dengannya dan tidak menyetujuinya, lalu meminta kami putus?!' Batin Daehyun. 'Jangan sampai begitu tuhan..' Lirihnya tak berdaya.

"Mereka.. bertengkar.. lagi." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Eh?" Daehyun agak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ternyata apa yang ada di pikirannya bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi ia masih dibingungkan dengan pernyataan Baekhyun yang menyebutkan orang tuanya bertengkar. Apakah alasan Baekhyun tinggal terpisah dari orang tuanya adalah karena mereka bertengkar?

"Kemarin mereka datang ke rumah Joonmyeon-kemudian mereka saling meninggikan suara mereka di hadapanku dan Joonmyeon." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. "Joonmyeon kemudian mengunci dirinya di kamar, membiarkan aku menonton pertengkaran Umma dan Appa."

"Ba-bagaimana.. bisa? A-aku kira orang tuamu.." Daehyun tertarik mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Sangkal Baekhyun. "Mereka tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, atau orang lain bayangkan.."

"Mereka memperebutkan hak asuh.. diriku."

Daehyun meneguk ludahnya pelan. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan orang lain yang mempunyai masalah dengan orang tua mereka, mungkin yang paling parah mereka bertengkar dengan orang tua masing-masing karena kenakalan mereka sendiri. Namun untuk masalah seperti Baekhyun, jujur saja, baru kali ini ia mengalaminya. Apalagi, Baekhyun adalah pacarnya sendiri.

Daehyun sebelumnya tahu hal-hal seperti ini dari drama-drama yang ia tonton di televisi-dan dia baru menemukan kejadian yang benar-benar nyata saat ini.

"Mereka.. kenapa bisa begitu? Maksudku.."

"Mereka hampir berpisah! Sudah lima tahun yang lalu sejak mereka menelantarkanku begitu saja!" Seru Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Wajahnya memerah dan Daehyun dapat melihat air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Dan kali ini mereka datang begitu saja dan ingin mengambil hak asuhku! Itu gila, kan?!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Daehyun kemudian mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya seerat mungkin, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis sepuasnya menghilangkan kemarahan dan kesedihan yang bercampur dalam hatinya. Walaupun Daehyun tidak mengalaminya, namun ia dapat merasakan juga apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Dan Daehyun tak habis pikir, mengapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan meereka berdua mengakar pada pertengkaran orang tua Baekhyun?

"Shh, tenanglah... mereka sayang padamu, Baekhyun.." Ucap Daehyun meyakinkannya.

"Tidak.. kalau mereka sayang padaku, mereka tidak akan bertengkar seperti ini.." Gumam Baekhyun. Suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas.

"Percaya padaku, mereka sangat sayang padamu.." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak mungkin orang tua tidak sayang pada anak mereka sendiri. Buktinya, kau diperebutkan. Yah.. walau caranya agak keras seperti itu."

"Aku tidak ingin mereka berpisah begitu saja kemudian membiarkanku memilih salah satu diantara mereka.." Baekhyun melepas pelukan tersebut kemudian menyeka air matanya. "Aku ingin mereka tetap bersama.. bagaimanapun caranya."

"Ah!" Seru Daehyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget. "Ada apa, Dae?" Tanyanya.

Daehyun tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Dengar Baekhyun! Aku akan membuat kedua orang tuamu akur kembali!" Seru Daehyun antusias.

Baekhyun terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, tapi, kurasa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Hei! Percayalah, aku bisa!" Daehyun meyakinkan. "Aku janji. Aku pasti bisa membuat mereka akur kembali."

"Daehyun.."

"Percayalah padaku!" Jawab Daehyun mantap.

Mendengar perkataan Daehyun yang sangat meyakinkan barusan, membuat Baekhyun percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Daehyun akan benar-benar membantunya. Kemudian Baekhyun segera memeluk Daehyun erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Daehyun.."

-8888-

Joonmyeon berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju halaman sekolah, tempat seseorang yang ia cari biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disitu. Sebelumnya, ia berkata pada Luhan kalau ia tidak akan makan siang bersamanya hari ini.

"Yongguk.. dimana dia?" Gumam Joonmyeon pelan. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh tempat yang ada disana. Biasanya, anak itu bila tidak dicari selalu mudah ditemukan. Tapi entah kenapa begitu dicari sangat susah ditemukan. Seperti potong kukunya saja, pikir Joonmyeon.

Ya, Joonmyeon mencari Yongguk karena ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya atas makanan yang ia kirimkan minggu lalu. Walaupun hanya cokelat dan pocky, namun baginya makanan sesimple itu sangat berarti. Jarang-jarang sahabat –mantan pacar- masih peduli.

Joonmyeon masih menerawang keseluruh penjuru sekolah, mencari Yongguk. Dan anak itu masih belum juga ditemukan. Kesal sekali rasanya saat ini.

Namun disela-sela pencariannya, ia melihat sosok orang yang membuatnya menangis minggu lalu disana. Kris Wu. Sedang duduk menyendiri dibawah pohon cherry blossom yang mengugurkan daun berwarna merah mudanya. Entah kenapa, timbul rasa ingin menghampiri Kris saat itu juga.

Joonmyeon berpikir sejenak. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Kris akan sikapnya minggu lalu, namun ia juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yongguk.

Agak berpikir lama, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kris. Berterima kasih pada Yongguk bisa nanti.

"Ahem.." Joonmyeon berdeham. Kris yang mendengarnya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihat kaget karena melihat Joonmyeon berdiri disana.

"Joon.. Myeon?"

"Uh.. begini.. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku minggu lalu. Aku tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.. Jadi, yah, aku merasa akulah yang menyebabkan kekacauan sehingga menyebabkanmu, Yongguk dan Yixing.. terlibat masalah." Ucap Joonmyeon panjang lebar. "Aku minta maaf."

Kris kemudian tertawa mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon barusan. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah pada kejadian itu. Yixing juga sudah minta maaf padamu, kan?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan kemudian duduk disebelah Kris. Kursi kayu tersebut lumayan besar untuk menampung dua orang, jadi jarak mereka sangatlah jauh. "Ya, Yixing kemarin lusa datang ke rumah dan meminta maaf sambil bersujud- Sungguh, dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu.."

"Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja." ucap Kris. "Well, aku juga harus minta maaf karena tidak melawan pada saat itu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Kris.." Sahut Joonmyeon. "Dengar.. yang jelas, aku minta maaf!"

Kris mengangguk mendengarnya. Matanya masih menerawang jauh kedepan, melihat sekumpulan anak-anak sekolahnya yang pulang bersama dengan teman mereka. Dari air mukanya, Kris nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia hanya diam disana. Berharap Kris kembali mengajaknya berbicara. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana saat itu juga. Tapi entah mengapa, kakinya tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, serasa susah digerakkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana.." Ucap Kris tanpa melihat Joonmyeon.

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya..." Sahut Joonmyeon agak heran.

"Uh.. hubungan kita. Kau belum menganggap kita berdua.. berakhir, kan?" Tanya Kris ragu. Ia tak berani memandangi wajah Joonmyeon. "Walaupun.. kau berkata.. berakhir. Waktu itu?"

Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. "Kau maunya bagaimana? Berakhir atau tidak?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Jangan sampai! Aku tidak mau!" Seru Kris blak-blakan. Baru saat ini, ia berani melihat Joonmyeon. "A-aku... tidak mau.."

"Aku juga tidak mau." Sahut Joonmyeon.

Kris kemudian membelalakan kedua matanya. "E-eh? Jinjja?!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, kita masih ada hubungan. Berjanjilah padaku, yang seperti kemarin tidak akan terulang." Ucap Joonmyeon.

Kris kemudian memeluk Joonmyeon erat-erat. "Aku janji. Yang seperti kemarin tidak akan terulang!"

"Aku pegang janjimu." Ucap Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Kris.

hubungan?berakhir?mungkin kalian bingung kenapa,yap ternyata Kris dan Joonmyeon sudah menjalin hubungan dan itu sudah berjalan dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak memberitahu teman-teman mereka termasuk sahabat Joonmyeon,Baekhyun. Mereka merahasiakan demi hubungan mereka terjalin baik.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang tengah melihat mereka berdua. Berdiri dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya, disertai rasa sakit hati yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

'Sebaiknya aku harus memulainya..'

-8888-

"Ahem, Luhan?" Panggil seorang perempuan yang kebetulan melihat Luhan berdiri di ambang jendela sana. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat perempuan tersebut.

"Oh, Yixing?" Nada suara Luhan terdengar agak kaget. "Eum.. ada apa?"

Luhan sebenarnya menyimpan rasa tidak suka pada Yixing karena kejadian minggu lalu. Namun, rasa itu menghilang begitu melihat Yixing menangis dihadapannya dan Joonmyeon kemarin. Betapa menyedihkan sekali begitu tahu kalau Yixing dipaksa berbuat begitu .#Ambigu

Ya, Yixing menjelaskan semuanya kemarin. Dari awal ia bertemu orang itu. Yixing bilang orang itu sangat baik dan ramah padanya. Umurnya satu tahun lebih muda darinya-kalau diperkirakan, orang itu seumuran dengan Joonmyeon. Awalnya, Yixing kira pertemanan mereka akan berjalan normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

Namun tidak. Yixing baru tahu sifat asli orang itu semenjak ia bilang kalau laki-laki yang ia sukai telah menjadi hubungan dengan orang lain. Sifat periangnya seketika berubah menjadi anak yang punya banyak dendam dan rencana-rencana jahat lainnya. Bahkan dia sudah seperti orang gila, ia hampir mencelakai orang lain dan dirinya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Yixing turun tangan ingin membantu temannya itu. Yixing tidak ingin temannya-sahabatnya kenapa-kenapa. Walaupun ia harus mengambil resiko. Seperti kejadian kemarin.

"Apakah orang itu.. salah satu murid disini?" Tanya Luhan yang disahut gelengan oleh Yixing.

"Bukan. Tapi dia kenal dengan salah satu murid disini. Yang aku asumsikan, dia salah satu teman Joonmyeon." Gumam Yixing. "Maksudku, tidak mungkin dia menyuruhku berbuat begitu pada Joonmyeon dan Kris.. tanpa ada alasan.."

"Aku geram sekali dengan tingkahnya. Siapa namanya? Apa maunya?" Ujar Luhan dengan mata yang berkilat dengan kemarahan. "Yixing cepat beritahu aku!"

"Maaf Luhan, aku tak bisa..." Tolak Yixing halus. Hey, Yixing tak sejahat yang kalian kira! Dia orang baik. "Aku... tidak ingin kalian marah padanya.. dia sahabatku!"

"Sahabat memang sahabat! Tapi kalau sampai mencelakakan orang lain tidak bisa di toleran!" Tegas Luhan.

"Sebenarnya dia anak baik, Luhan.. mungkin sikapnya hanya bawaan emosi.." Sangkal Yixing.

"Huh. Lihat saja.. kalau aku bertemu dengannya, atau dia ada disini.. aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarnya!" Luhan mengeraskan telapak tangannya. Yixing kemudian menepuk keningnya. "Kalaupun dia akan masuk sekolah ini, aku akan memakai segala cara untuk menghalanginya!"

"Terlambat Luhan.." Lirihnya pelan. Luhan yang mendengarnya memasang wajah heran, agak bingung dengan ucapan Yixing barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah resmi menjadi murid sekolah ini!"

-8888-

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan nanti? Kita ajak dulu Umma-mu santai bersama.. pokoknya, ajak santai dulu.." Ujar Daehyun antusias. Dia senang sekali dapat membantu Baekhyun saat ini. Memang, membuat orang tua Baekhyun akur adalah hal yang sulit. Namun, Daehyun akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Baekhyun senang.

Membuat Baekhyun bahagia adalah tujuan utama hidupnya. Lebay memang.

"Heum.. boleh. Aku akan telepon Umma nanti. Ia pasti suka!" Sahut Baekhyun. "Euh.. kau tidak masuk duluan?" Tanyanya kemudian

"Eoh.. kau tidak mau mengobrol lebih lama denganku?" Tanya Daehyun balik dengan nada agak kecewa. Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Pelajaran selanjutnya Biologi, kan? Apa kau mau dihukum Lee songsaenim?" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah iya... benar juga.." Daehyun mengacak rambutnya. "Euh.. aku harus masuk duluan! Aku tunggu kau di depan gerbang sekolah, ya! Annyeong~!" Seru Daehyun sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun disana ia mengecup pipi Bakekhyun seklias dan sukses membuat Baekhyun merona hebat.

Baekhyun kemudian segera menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, mengingat Luhan pasti menunggunya disana. Namun disela-sela 'perjalanannya', ia melihat seseorang tengah terduduk memegangi lengannya. Tanpa berpikir ada apa, Baekhyun segera menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Kau kenapa? Siapa yang berbuat begini padamu?!" Ujar Baekhyun. Ia segera meraih wajah orang itu, melihat beberapa luka lebam akibat dipukul dan.. wajah yang tidak asing baginya. "Ah! Kau kan..."

"Baekhyun..?" Gumam orang itu. "Kau Baekhyun, kan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut dan segera menaruh lengan kanannya pada bahunya, agar dapat menopang tubuh orang itu untuk segera dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. "Kau harus segera diobati. Kau tahan ya."

-8888-

"Songsaenim! Apa ada ranjang kosong?" Seru Baekhyun begitu masuk ruang kesehatan. Songsaenim yang sedang berjaga disana segera menghampiri Baekhyun, dan begitu melihatnya membopong orang lain, songsaenim tersebut segera membantu Baekhyun.

"Disini saja.." Ucap songsaenim itu. Ia kemudian bergegas ke arah belakang, yang Baekhyun asumsikan sedang mengambil kotak P3K dan keperluan lainnya.

Baekhyun segera memeriksa kondisi fisik orang itu, dengan melihat setiap memar yang ada di tubuh orang tersebut. Parah, orang ini dipukuli dengan benda tumpul diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak bisa melihat warna kulit asli orang ini.

"Kau.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Orang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Jongin, Kim Jong In. Kau Baekhyun kan?" Ujar orang itu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ya, aku Baekhyun. Baiklah Jongin.. kenapa kau bisa dipukuli sampai semua badanmu berubah menjadu warna biru dan ungu seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Belum sempat pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab, songsaenim datang dengan membawa handuk, semangkuk air hangat, dan kotak P3K. "Baiklah, luka lebamnya harus segera diobati."

"Biar aku saja songsaenim. Songsaenim kerjakan saja tugas mendata para murid disini." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengambil semua peralatan dari tangan songsaenim yang tidak diketahui namanya tersebut.

Songsaenim tersebut kemudian tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Senyuman aneh yang tidak bisa Baekhyun ataupun Jongin jelaskan. "Baiklah.. bila ada perlu, aku ada di meja depan.." Songsaenim tersebut kemudian menyibak sedikit tirai yang menutupi mereka, dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun tidak sadar, selama ia mengobati luka-luka Jongin, anak itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Apalagi untuk saat ini, saat Baekhyun sedang mengompres memar yang ada di wajah Jongin, matanya seakan tak bisa dialihkan dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Tenang... ini tidak akan sakit.. jangan memandangiku begitu terus.." ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin yang mendengarnya kemudian gelagapan. "Ah.. ma-maaf.."

"Sudahlah, tak apa... begini saja, aku mengobatimu dulu.. sehabis itu, kau harus ceritakan semuanya. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini. Oke?" Ujar Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya.. Terima kasih.."

"Apa kau tidak masuk kelas? Nanti kau akan dihukum songsaenim yang mengajarmu." Ucap Jongin. "Kau anak 12-B, kan?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Pelajaran kesenian. Aku bisa bilang kalau kepalaku pusing dan istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Songsaenimnya baik pada semua murid, kok." Sahut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kai kemudian tersenyum. "Terima Kasih, Baekhyun.. kau baik sekali.."

Baekhyun tidak membalasnya, namun ia hanya menatap mata Jongin dan tersenyum.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang melihat keakraban mereka dari sana. Sosoknya memang tak kelihatan karena terhalang tirai yang menutup mereka.

'Jongin.. sedang apa dia dengan anak itu?!' Gumamnya dalam hati, dengan perasaan cemburu. Ya, orang ini bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan Jongin.

"Do Kyung Soo? Kenapa belum kembali ke kelasmu?" Tanya songsaenim ruang kesehatan pada Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kemudian tertegun dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap songsaenim itu. "Ya.. ini baru mau kembali.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih datanya." Ucap songsaenim tersebut.

"Ah ya! Songsaenim.. apa songsaenim tau.. kenapa Jongin ada di dalam sana bersama anak itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Songsaenim sempat menyipitkan matanya sejenak, kemudian melihat arah jari Kyungsoo menunjuk. Arah ranjang tempat Baekhyun mengobati Jongin.

"Ah, itu.. aku juga tidak tahu.. tadi anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba datang membopong temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu. Nanti akan kutanyakan mengapa.." Jawab songsaenim dengan senyumnya.

"Dan apa songsaenim tahu.. siapa nama anak perempuan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada intimidasi dan penekanan pada kata 'anak perempuan'.

"Hmm.. sebentar.." Songsaenim kemudian membuka map berwarna hijau yang ada di hadapannya. Membuka lembar-lembar kertas yang terikat disana. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar, namun sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin, serta mendengar suara tawa mereka berdua. Membuat hatinya semakin panas saja.

"Ah! Namanya Byun Baek Hyun. Murid kelas 12B!" Ucap songsaenim yang kemudian menutup map tersebut. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Eum.. tidak ada apa-apa!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah.. saya.. permisi dulu songsaenim.." Pamit Kyungsoo yang keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Entah mengapa, ia langsung merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan Byun Baek Hyun tersebut. Ia kemudian berhenti berjalan. Dan menatap kosong koridor sekolah.

Dan kemudian ia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Byun Baek Hyun, Byun Baek Hyun... entah mengapa, rasanya perbuatanmu itu harus kubalas.." Ucapnya. Senyuman manis tersebut sangat tidak cocok bila disandingkan dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Tunggu saja, Baekhyun. Kau akan mendapat balasannya."

.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**OUR HAPPINESS**

**CAST **

**Jung Daehyun**

**Byun Bakehyun**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Luhan **

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Other Cast lainnya**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GENDERSWITCH! Family,Romance(?),and Comedy**

**Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanaku Kim**

* * *

**WARN!TYPO EVERYWHERE AND ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT 'KEBINGUNGAN'. IF DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE AND DON'T BASH.**

Note : Mungkin kalian bingung dengan jalan cerita. Tentang orang tua Baekhyun, Sahabat Yixing, munculnya Kyungsoo, atau yang lainnya. Tapi author mohon maaf, itu semua demi kepentingan alur cerita. Semua mungkin dibuat rumit, tapi itu cuma di awal sama pertengahan. Jadi kemungkinan, endingnya cerita gak bakalan rumit. Buat yang bingung, mohon maaf!

* * *

**STARTED!**

"T-tunggu.. apa maksudmu 'dia resmi menjadi murid sekolah ini'? Dia tidak mungkin bersekolah disini, kan?" Tanya Luhan. Yixing yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Tidak, mulai besok, kau akan melihat keberadaannya di sekolah ini dan saling membaur. Dengar, Luhan. Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik... walaupun mungkin sikapnya kurang mengenakkan atau sewaktu-waktu berubah." Ucap Yixing. "Dia anak yang menyenangkan. Percayalah padaku!"

"Mengapa aku harus percaya? Dia telah membuat Joonmyeon menderita. Kau harus memutus hubungan pertemananmu dengannya, Yixing!" Tukas Luhan sedikit tidak sopan karena telah membentak Yixing. Sungguh, Luhan kurang percaya dengan ucapan Yixing mengenai sahabatnya itu.  
#JanganPercaya,DiaDitaburiWijen :v

"Mana mungkin diputuskan begitu saja?! Kau kira mudah memutuskan hubungan pertemanan yang kau jalin hampir selama 5 tahun?!" Bentak Yixing. Hening. Luhan yang mendengar bentakkan Yixing tak tahu harus berkata apa. Nafas Yixing masih menderu-deru karena mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat 'powerful' tersebut. Perasaan bersalah kemudian menyelimutinya. "Ah, maaf aku.. tidak bermaksud membentakmu.."

"T-tak apa.. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf.." Gumam Luhan. "Aku mengerti. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik."

"Jangan dipaksakan. Kalau kau tidak suka, lebih baik kau diam saja. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak membuatnya tertekan. Jangan perlakukan dia dengan kasar.." ujar Yixing.

"H-hei.. aku tidak sekejam itu." Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku akan memperlakukannya seperti anak yang lain!"

"Hufh.. terima kasih. Kau baik." Ucap Yixing.

"U-uh.. yeah.. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya..." Gumam Luhan.

"Hey! Kau bisa melihatnya saat pulang sekolah nanti! Aku akan menemuinya, kau boleh ikut." Sahut Yixing.

"Baiklah.."

-8888-

"Uhm... Luhan? Kenapa kau.. daritadi diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat wajah lesu Luhan. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apa kau seperti ini gara-gara aku tidak menemanimu saat istirahat tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Bukan. Bukan itu.. euh, tapi.." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. Luhan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Joonmyeon?"

"Ah.. Joonmyeon tadi bilang kalau ia harus menemui Kepala sekolah, kan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada heran. "Mana mungkin kau lupa.."

"Ah, iya.." Gumam Luhan.

Luhan bersikap seperti ini karena janjinya pada Yixing beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah 'teman' Yixing, maupun berkenalan dengannya. 'Bodohnya aku.. harusnya aku tidak bilang seperti tadi..'

"Ah. Kau tidak pulang bersama Daehyun?! Dia pasti sudah menunggumu, kan?!" Tanya Luhan, lebih tepatnya bentakan. Nada bicaranya seperti sedang membentak.

"Eh.. iya sih. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau.. pulang sendirian?" Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan ragu. Karena, Luhan biasanya tidak mau pulang sendirian.

"Aku... masih ada urusan. Jadi mungkin aku akan pulang dengan Joonmyeon saja. Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya dengab senyum yang menyakinkan. Baekhyun mengangguk singkat kemudian mulai melangkah pergi.

"Baiklah, sampai besok!" Ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Luhan juga membalasnya dengan lambaian, serta senyumnya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah 'rengutan'. Luhan menarik-narik rambut ikalnya sambil melompat-lompat. Untungnya, disana tidak ada orang.

"Hufhh.. baiklah.. apa boleh buat." Gumamnya pelan.

-8888-

Joonmyeon berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah begitu diberitahu bahwa ia dipanggil. Mau tak mau, ia harus menurut. Yah, walaupun panggilan ini sangat menyita waktunya. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan menonton drama favoritnya.

"Uh.. seharusnya aku sudah sampai di rumah saat ini.." Gumamnya. Dari nada bicara yang ia lontarkan, terdengar jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal-sekesal-kesalnya.

Begitu sampai didepan pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia tidak langsung masuk. Ia berdiri disana, karena melihat siluet seseorang sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah. Jendela ruangan tersebut terbuat dari kaca yang berwarna sedikit buram, sehingga hanya terlihat bayangan siluet orang yang berada di dalamnya.

"Guru.. baru?" Gumamnya. Kemudian, tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia segera memutar knob pintu dan melangkah masuk. Menutup pintu kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai tanda hormat, tentu saja.

"Songsaenim.. Saya dengar, anda memanggil saya. Ada apa gerangan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan bahasa formal.

"Ah, Joonmyeon! Benar, aku memanggilmu." Sahut Kepala Sekolah. "Kau wakil Organisasi Siswa, benar?"

Joonmyeon menganghuk. "Iya, saya wakil Organisasi. Memangnya kenapa, Songsaenim?"

"Aku ingin kau, memperlihatkan seisi sekolah ini pada murid baru yang akan masuk kesini. Bisa?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah.

Joonmyeon kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. "Dengan senang hati, Songsaenim. Dimana anak barunya?"

Kepala Sekolah kemudian menggeser tubuh gempalnya kesamping, memperlihatkan seorang Yeoja yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah yang mempunyai mata besar dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang ujungnya ikal, sedang tersenyum ke arah Joonmyeon. Sorot matanya yang 'khas' membuat Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya.

Joonmyeon kenal sorot mata itu. Seketika, ia merasa bahwa detak jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga, tubuhnya seakan sulit digerakkan, mulutnya seakan sulit untuk berkata. Suara yang seharusnya ia keluarkan, tertahan didalam kerongkongannya. Yeoja itu tersenyum padanya, namun entah kenapa, Joonmyeon merasa tegang. Seakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan mengelilingi dirinya. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang terngiang dalam pikirannya.

'Ini tidak mungkin _dia_, kan?' batin Joonmyeon.

Yeoja tersebut kemudian menghampiri Joonmyeon yang masih terdiam, masih tersenyum, Yeoja itu kemudian memeluk erat tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Joonmyeon. Dan kemudian, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Joonmyeon.

Membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi disini, Joonie. Kau masih ingat aku, kan?" Kemudian Yeoja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, namun mengaitkan tangannya pada Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak percaya kita bertemu disini, Joonie!" Ucapnya dengan nada riang.

"A-aku.. juga tidak.. percaya.." Sahut Joonmyeon terbata-bata. "Kenapa.. kau ada disini?" Tanyanya pelan. Suaranya hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Sekolah, tentu saja." Jawab Yeoja itu santai.

"Ah, apa kalian berdua saling mengenal?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah. "Joonmyeon dan... euh, siapa namamu?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk mantap. "Jung Yong Hoon. Benar, aku dan Joonie memang saling mengenal. Ia sepupuku. Appaku dan Eomma Joonie adalah saudara. Benar, kan, Joonie?" Ucap Yonghoon-nama Yeoja itu dengan nada riangnya.

"B-benar.. Yonghoon.. adalah sepupuku.." Sahut Joonmyeon masih dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu! Kau bisa mengantarnya berkeliling sekarang, Joonmyeon!" Ucap Kepala Sekolah.

"Ayo, Joonie! Aku ingin melihat seisi sekolah ini.." Yonghoon menarik-narik lengan seragam Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya pelan kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ah.. baiklah. Akan aku tunjukkan.."

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih atas waktunya, Kepala Sekolah!" Ucap Yonghoon sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya, yang dibalas Kepala Sekolah dengan bungkukkan juga.

"Tidak masalah, YongHoon!"  
.

.

.

.

'Oh, tuhan.. bilang kalau ini cuma mimpi..' Gumam Joonmyeon dalam hatinya. Daritadi pikirannya tidak tenang karena datangnya Yonghoon. Yonghoon memang anak yang manis, namun entah kenapa, Joonmyeon merasa tegang bila bersama Yonghoon. Ia tidan bisa tenang.

"Apa Joonie tidak suka kalau aku sekolah disini?" Tanya Yonghoon tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?! Ah.." Joonmyeon gelagapan. "Tidak.. lagipula, jangan panggil aku Joonie! Memalukan, tahu?!"

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Joonie daripada Joonmyeon. Seperti nama laki-laki." Sahut Yonghoon.

"Yonghoon juga seperti nama laki-laki."

"Jahat!"

"Huh.. diamlah. Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan ruang kelas dulu. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil! Ingat umurmu, Yonghoon!"

"He-um.. arraseo joonie.."

"YAAAKK.."

-8888-

"Apa rencanamu?"tanya Daehyun.

"Rencanaku? Maksudmu?"tanya Baekhyun balik yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Daehyun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun? Tentang.. orang tuamu.." Ucap Daehyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Entahlah. Aku baru saja mengirin pesan pada Eomma dan Appaku. Jawabannya sama. Mereka sibuk."

"Keren." Puji Daehyun.

"Keren apanya?! Apanya yang keren saat orang tua menelantarkan anaknya sendirian dan hanya mengurusi urusan pribadi masing-masing?!" Tukas Baekhyun.

"Baek, Baek, sabar..." Daehyun mengelus pundak Baekhyun, berinisiatif menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam fase menggila.

"Ah... handphoneku bergetar." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia membuka handphonenya dan melihat ada dua pesan masuk. Satu dari Appanya dan satu dari Eommanya.

"Walaupun mereka bertengkar, mereka tetap kompak.." Gumam Daehyun yang mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan sehingga bisa melihat apa isi kedua pesan tersebut. "Hei, mereka berdua mengajakmu bertemu hari Sabtu nanti."

Baekhyun mematikan layar handphonenya kemudian memasukannya kembali kedalam tasnya. "Appa mengajakku makan siang bersama, sedangkan Eomma mengajakku makan malam. Di hari yang sama."

"Kesempatanmu sangat besar. Tenang, aku akan membantumu!" Ucap Daehyun. "Ngomong-ngomong.. apa mereka tahu kalau kita...?"

"Belum. Karena itu, aku ingin memberitahu mereka secepatnya, bahwa anak perempuan mereka sudah dewasa." Sahut Baekhyun. "Agak memalukan memang. Tapi aku yakin, mereka tidak akan peduli. Kau sendiri.. Apa orang tuamu tahu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Daehyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, Appa dan Eommaku sudah tahu. Karena itu, mereka ingin segera bertemu denganmu."

"A-apa?! Ingin segera bertemu denganku?" Ujar Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Daehyun mengangguk. "Terutama Eommaku. Aku sudah menunjukkan fotomu padanya, tapi ia bilang, kalau ia ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Ia juga ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. "Kenapa kau tunjukkan? Aku kan.. Malu.." Ucap Baekhyun, lirih.

"Eoh? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Daehyun. "Dengar, Baek. Eommaku, Eommamu juga nantinya. Tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau seorang Eomma ingin melihat foto Anaknya?"

"Apa yang Eommamu bilang? Tentang.. diriku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ya, seperti yang tadi. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Sahut Daehyun.

"Ah.. begitu.."

"Ia bahkan menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu makan bersama keluargaku. Kau tahu? Ia bahkan rela akan memasak semua menu makanan untukmu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Ah... tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu.."

"Kapan kau bisa?" Tanya Daehyun. "Eommaku sudah menunggu.."

"Yah.. entahlah. Kurasa untuk minggu ini kurasa belum. Aku harus menyelesaikan urusan Eomma dan Appaku." Gumamnya. Daehyun yang mendengarnya kemudian memasang wajah kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja. Aku janji."

"Benar? Kau janji?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada bicara penuh semangat. Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah, akan segera aku sampaikan pada Eomma! Eomma pasti senang mendengarnya!" Ujar Daehyun.

"Ya.. Kuharap ia senang."

.

.

T. B. C

Author Note's

Annyeonghaseyo reader~~

mianhaaaeee jeongmal mianhaaaaeeeee ff ini sangat terlambat T.T. salahkan otak author atau mood author sering hilang atau diculik/? seseorang

maafkan bila DaeBaek momentnya kurang dan kalian kebingungan. hmm sekian disini author note,annyeong~

Mohon reviewnya neee,thank you for favorite or follow this story once again THANK YOU! Silent Reader,aku harap kalian sedikit mendukung saya ya *ABAIKAAAANN*


	10. Chapter 10

**OUR HAPPINESS **

**CHAPTER 10**

**CAST :**

**KIM JOONMYEON**

**WU YIFAN **

**JUNG YONGHOON(OC)**

**BANG YONGGUK**

**Dan Other Cast lainnya**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GENDERSWITCH! Family,Romance/?**

**Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanako Kim**

**WARNING! INI GENDERSWITCH,KALO GAK SUKA LANGSUNG TUTP DAN TYPO EVERYWHERE~.**

.

.

THIS STORY IS MINE

.

.

* * *

**Italic is Flashback**

* * *

_"Appa lihat kau terus tersenyum pagi ini. Ada apa, hm?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya kepada anak perempuannya. Sang anak tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya._

_"Tidak ada. Aku juga bingung.. mengapa dari tadi aku terus tersenyum.." Ucapnya lembut. "Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, Eomma dimana?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_"Eommamu sudah duluan masuk kedalam." Ucap sang Ayah sembari menunjuk pintu besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Didepan pintu berdiri dua orang perempuan berseragam yang menundukkan kepala mereka sembari mengatupkan kedua lengan mereka. "Bertemu dengan..-"_

_"Appa! S-sudah. Jangan lanjutkan ucapanmu!" Wajah si anak kemudian memerah begitu mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Padahal, Ayahnya belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemudian si Ayah memasang pandangan meledek._

_"Ahhh.. Sekarang Appa tahu, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sedari tadi." Ucap sang Ayah dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan. "Kau terus memikirkan Jongdae, calon tunanganmu. Apa aku benar, Jung Yong Hoon?"_

_"Appa!" Tukas YongHoon. "Diamlah... Jangan sebut namanya." YongHoon tidak tahu kalau wajahnya memerah saat itu. "Dan lepas pandangan meledekmu itu. Jelek, tahu!"_

_"Kenapa harus malu? Dia itu kan calon suamimu nantinya." Gumam Appa YongHoon. "Dan satu lagi, jangan bilang Appamu ini jelek. Itu sangat tidak sopan!"_

_"Ne, Maafkan aku Appa.." Gumam YongHoon pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi menyusulnya saja! Sampai nanti, Appa!" Ucap YongHoon yang kemudian berlari masuk meninggalkan Appanya didepan pintu masuk._

_"Hmh.." Appa YongHoon tersenyun sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam. Berbaur dengan beberapa orang-orang penting yang ada disana._

_-8888-_

_YongHoon terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar. Sampai akhirnya, ia menabrak seseorang._

_"Ah! M-mianhayeo! Mianhaeyo! A-aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap YongHoon sembari membantu orang itu berdiri._

_"Ah, ne. Tidak apa-apa.. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar, kan?" Gumam orang itu._

_"Ah, Imo!Ucap YongHoon yang memasang wajah kagetnya. "Kalau Imo datang.. berarti Joonmyeon ada? Dia dimana?" Tanya Yonghoon yang kemudian menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan._

_"Diatas. Dia kira kau sudah datang duluan tadi. Mungkin ada di balkon lantai tiga. Coba cari saja." Jawab Eommanya Joonmyeon. Atau Imonya, supaya lebih mudah. "Dia menunggumu."_

_"Ah, Iya. Terima kasih, Imo!" Ucap Yonghoon yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh bibinya._

_Dengan penuh semangat, YongHoon menaiki satu-per-satu anak tangga. Karena terlalu bersemangat, ia hampir menabrak salah satu pelayan yang ada disana dan hampir membuat minuman yang pelayan itu bawa terjatuh. "Ah! Maaf!" Ujarnya yang terus berlari tanpa melirik pelayan tadi._

_"Hati-hati, YongHoon-sshi. Jangan sampai acara ini batal karena kau terluka!" Ucap pelayan tadi melihat Yonghoon yang terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. "Dasar.." Gumamnya kemudian._

_YongHoon terus berlari menuju balkon yang paling lebar di lantai tiga. Niatnya hendak menyusul Joonmyeon dahulu, kemudian pergi menemui Jongdae._

_Namun, begitu mendengar suara Jongdae dan Joonmyeon sedang mengobrol dari sana, Ia tidak perlu menemui Jongdae lagi. Dan karena itu, ia semakin bersemangat pergi menuju tempat itu._

_Jongdae, Yonghoon dan Joonmyeon sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Jadi, tidak heran mereka sangat akrab. Apalagi, orang tua mereka bertiga adalah rekan sesama bisnis, jadi, hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. Tentu saja Yonghoon dan Joonmyeon lebih akrab karena faktor 'sepupuan'._

_Dan, tepat dua minggu yang lalu. Appa Jongdae ingin anaknya di tunangkan dengan Yonghoon. Appanya mengetahui bahwa Jongdae menyukai Yonghoon, karena itu,Jongdae tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi untuk bertunangan dengan YongHoon._

_Yonghoon hendak membuat mereka berdua kaget. Karenanya, ia bersembunyi di belakang pintu masuk dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Dan pada waktu yang tepat, ia akan memulai aksinya- Membuat kaget Joonmyeon dan Jongdae._

_Tapi, saat melihat mereka berdua berbicara, Yonghoon merasa ada yang salah. Jarak mereka berdua lebih dekat dari biasanya. Dan biasanya, Jongdae tidak pernah menyentuh Joonmyeon- Tidak. Dari dulu Jongdae tidak pernah menyentuh Joonmyeon. Apalagi sampai mengelus pundak dan telapak tangannya._

_Yonghoon memegangi dadanya. Merasa cemburu atas perlakuan Jongdae pada Joonmyeon. Ingin rasanya Ia segera menghampiri mereka. Namun entah kenapa, kakinya sangat sulit untuk digerakkan._

_"A-aku... tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan berbuat seperti itu padaku! Padahal... p-padahal.. aku.. sangat berharap banyak padanya.." Lirih Joonmyeon. YongHoon mendengar ucapannya samar-samar. Ia tidak mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon dengan jelas. Tapi yang ia tahu, nada bicara Joonmyeon bercampur dengan isakan tangis._

_"Ssh, sudahlah, Joonmyeon.." Ucap Jongdae sembari mengelus pundak Joonmyeon pelan. "Laki-laki itu tidak baik untukmu.. Jadikan itu sebuah pengalaman. Dan jangan kembali lagi padanya.."_

_"Tapi..."_

_"Sudahlah... Jangan berharap banyak padanya.." Ucap Jongdae. "Masih banyak laki-laki lain di Seoul ini! Dan kau hanya mengharapkan dia? Pabbo!"_

_"Uughh.." Joonmyeon kemudian menangis dan memeluk tubuh Jongdae. Jongdae membalas pelukan itu sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Joonmyeon pelan, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang tak bisa Yonghoon dengar. Dan kemudian Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Jongdae..." Gumam Joonmyeon._

_"J-Jongdae.. Joonmyeon..?" Akhirnya, Yonghoon menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya dan terlihat jelas pandangan cemburu mengiasi wajah Yonghoon. "A-ah.. a-aku mengerti.."_

_Jongdae dan Joonmyeon saling melepas pelukan mereka. Jongdae segera berlari kecil menghampiri Yonghoon dan Joonmyeon menyeka air matanya sejenak, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yonghoon juga._

_"C-Chaggiya! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Oke? Aku hanya memeluk Joonmyeon untuk menenangkannya.. tidak lebih. Aku dan Joonmyeon hanya berteman.." Ucap Jongdae pelan, hendak memeluk Yonghoon. Namun, Yonghoon berjalan menjauh. "Chaggiya, percayalah!"_

_"Y-Yonghoon! Aku dan Jongdae tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Dia hanya seorang teman bagiku. Tidak lebih!" Seru Joonmyeon. Ia memegang tangan YongHoon. "Kumohon, percayalah. Ia hanya mencintaimu!"_

_"Aku hanya berusaha menenangkannya, Chaggiya... Kumohon percayalah padaku.." Lirih Jongdae._

_Yonghoon menggelengkan kepalanya- tidak percaya. "Aku benci kalian berdua! Aku benci!" Tukasnya yang kemudian berlari kebawah dengan air matanya yang terus-menerus mengalir. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang mengejar dirinya._

_._  
_._

_"Ah, Itu dia Yonghoon!" Seru Eomma Yonghoon. "Yonghoon, dimana Jongdae? Acara sudah hendak dimulai."_

_"BATALKAN!" Teriak Yonghoon yang disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Termasuk para pelayan. "AKU BILANG BATALKAN!" Nada bicaranya kurang jelas karena tercampur dengan suara tangisannya._

_"Yonghoon, apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Appa Jongdae. "Ada masalah apa?"_

_"Chaggiya! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ucap Jongdae yang memegang pundak Yonghoon._

_"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Jongdae." Ucapnya sembari melepas pegangan Jongdae dari pundaknya, dan berlari keluar._

_Appa Yonghoon kemudian melihat ke arah anak tangga, disana ia melihat Joonmyeon yang memasang pandangan bersalah dan matanya yang sembab. Seakan mengerti, keadaan Putrinya, Appa Yonghoon melihat kearah Jongdae dengan tatapan tajam. "Urusan kita belum selesai, anak muda." Ucapnya sebelum menyusul YongHoon._  
.

.

.

Dan disinilah YongHoon sekarang. Duduk di bangku kelasnya sembari memutar ulang memori satu tahun yang lalu. Rasa kesal dan kecewa itu tak kunjung reda. Walaupun tidak mendengar ucapan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon sepenuhnya dengan jelas, Yonghoon yakin. Mereka berdua pasti ada apa-apanya saat itu.

Ia kemudian menghela nafas berat dan kemudian menopang wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Oh, jadi kau ini Yonghoon, ya? Sepupunya Joonmyeon.." Yonghoon mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir kuda sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Teman Yixing... yang jahat.." Untuk kalimat yang ini, gadis itu mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Yonghoon tertegun. Kenapa anak ini tahu Yixing?

"Ah, maaf.. aku tidak mengerti maksudmu menyebutku jahat. Tapi, hey, sepertinya kita bisa berteman." Ucap Yonghoon mencoba mencairkan suasana. Suasana kelas memang dingin, sih. Apalagi sejak tiga bulan ini, Yonghoon belum mendapatkan teman di kelas.

"Berteman denganmu? Kau pikir aku mau? Setelah mendengar sikap-sikap dan rencana jahatmu terhadap Joonmyeon." Ucap gadis itu. Untungnya itu waktu istirahat, sehingga kelas sangat sepi. Hanya ada Yonghoon dan gadis itu dalam kelas. "Kalau dilihat, kau memang cantik, aura jahat tidak terlihat menempel pada fisikmu."

Lalu gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Yonghoon dengan pandangan tajam. Membuat Yonghoon takut dan memundurkan kepalanya. "K-kau ini.."

"Luhan. Aku Luhan." Ucap gadis tadi-Luhan. "Dan jangan kau pikir kau bisa kembali mengganggu Joonmyeon."

Yonghoon kemudian tertawa kecil dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oh ya? Dengar, Luhan. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau." Ucap Yonghoon. Wajahnya tak luput dari senyuman saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Dan tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku. Arraseo?" Ucap Yonghoon pelan sebelum menabrakkan pundaknya pada Luhan dan pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Orang itu..." Gerutu Luhan sembari

-8888-

Hei, Yongguk! Fokus!" Teriak Jongup salah satu anggota klub basket- pada Yongguk. Yongguk yang yang diteriaki hanya mengangguk dan menyeka keringatnya.

Siang itu, hanya ada Yongguk dan Jongup yang sedang berlatih basket di sana. Memang bukan waktunya berlatih basket, namun, karena basket adalalah salah satu kegemaran mereka. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi, kan?

"Eoh? Kau ini kenapa? Tumben tidak fokus.." tanya Jongup yang mendekati Yongguk. "Dari tadi lemparanmu meleset!"

Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian meneguk air dari botol yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "A-aku.. tidak tahu. Hehe.."

"Huh.. apa ini karena Joonmyeon?" Tanya Jongup. "Kau harusnya tidak berharap lagi pada mantanmu itu..."

'Crap, Jongup mulai mengoceh lagi' pikir Yongguk. Ia tidak berniat mendengar ocehan Jongup dan melihat-lihat suasana sekitar.

Hingga ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Rambutnya, matanya, postur tubuhnya.

'D-dia... a-apa yang dia lakukan disini?!' Batin Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya membelak matanya kaget melihat ia kembali kesini. Tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk pun menyusul orang itu dari belakang. Ia pun menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

"YongHoon?!"tanya Yongguk.

"Yong-Yongguk.."gumam Yonghoon. Yonghoon hanya diam tak berkutik ketika namanya disebut oleh Yongguk. Yonghoon pun membalikkan badannya dan mata mereka pun langsung bertatapan.

"Ba-Bagaimana Ka-Kau bisa disini?Bukankah Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali dan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon!?"Tanya Yongguk dengan nada emosi. Ia tidak memmikirkan lagi kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan.

"I-Itu..Aku hanya ingin bersekolah disini dan aku pun tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon bersekolah disini apalagi kau juga bersekolah disini."jawab Yonghoon tenang tanpa terlihat ketakutan padahal ia merasa sangat ketakutan pada Yongguk yang di hadapannya.

Yongguk hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yonghoon. Namun, ia merasa ada hal yang lain di tutupi oleh Yonghoon sehingga ia harus waspada terhadap perempuan ini dan menjaga Joonmyeon dari sepupunya ini.

Yonghoon mulai memainkan ujung roknya untuk mengalihkan rasa ketakutannya dari Yongguk. Yongguk pun mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala Yonghoon. Ia pun berbisik sesuatu terhadap Yonghoon.

"Kusarankan kau lebih baik cepat pindah dari sini atau sekarang sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu kepadamu. Karena jika kau menyentuh Joonmyeon sedikitpun aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."bisik Yongguk dengan nada ancaman terhadap Yonghoon. Ia pun segera menjauhkan dari Yonghoon dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yonghoon yang terdiam.

Tangan Yonghoon pun mulai mengepal keras.'Maafkan aku Yongguk,Aku akan menghancurkan Joonmyeon setelah kau berbicara seperti itu terhadapku. Lihat saja nanti.'kesal Yonghoon dan ia pun segara pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun nyatanya pembicaraan itu terdengar oleh Joonmyeon sendiri di balik dinding dan hampir mendengar jelas apa yang Yongguk dan Yonghoon bicarakan.

'Jadi selama ini mereka..ah tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin..'batin Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note's :

Annyeonghaseyo!

Akhirnya auhtor update mwhehehe,maaf banget karena author baru update.

Disini author bahas ff ini ajanya hehehe..

untuk cast utama disini suka ganti-ganti jadi kadang DAEBAEK atau KRISHO. Jadi yang kebingungan castnya anggep aja salah satu yang kalian pair itu jadi cast utama. soalnya ide di author kadang adanya Daebaek aja apa Krisho aja apa gak dua-duanya. jadi harap di maklumkan. sekian dari author~~

THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! *maaf author gak bisa balas tapi author baca kok..tenang aja walaupun cmn 4 yang review*

okay see you again~~

Salam,Daebaektaeluv~


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Halo para reader! ini dari Daebaektaeluv..

Mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena author baru update apa gimana. Mungkin kalian sedikit kecewa dengan update yang sekarang karena kurang panjang atau gimana mungkin kurang puas juga. Alasan author gak update atau gimana itu karen authhor kena writer block selama 6 bulan dan kemaren author lagi sibuk-sibuk dengan tugas dan ujian. Nah sekarang Author sudah di ujung kelulusan atau mau lulus jadi kemungkinan author jarang update tapi baca masih hehehehe. harap dimaklumkan dengan keadaan author gak papa kalo kalian kecewa.

Tapi author lebih kecewa sama silent riders sekarang kok makin hari makin banyak padahal jadi sider itu gak enak 8pernah ngalamin*. Jadi untuk para silent riders mohon tinggalkan jejak di ff karena dari follow atau favorite atau review itu penting bagi author-author setiap ff. *ini sepertinya curahan hati seorang author*

Terima Kasih yang sudah memfav,memfollow,dan review ff ini. hanya dari kalianlah author bisa lanjut hehehehehehe..

terus author mau buat keputusan tentang ff ini.

FF akan berlanjut jika ada reviewers atau riders ingin meminta melanjutkan FF ini jika tidak FF ini akan DISCONTINUED.

Jadi keputusan FF ini ada di tangan kalian ya hohohoho..ditunggu tanggapannya!

Mohon maaf kalo udah buat kalian kecewa karena author jarang update..okay sekian dan terima kasih~~

Annyeong~

Salam,Daebaektaeluv.


	12. C11 - P1

**OUR HAPPINESS **

**CHAPTER 11 PART 1**

**CAST :**

**KIM JOONMYEON**

**WU YIFAN **

**JUNG YONGHOON(OC)**

**BANG YONGGUK**

**JUNG DAEHYUN**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**Dan Other Cast lainnya**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GENDERSWITCH! Family,Romance/?**

**Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanako Kim**

**WARNING! INI GENDERSWITCH,KALO GAK SUKA LANGSUNG TUTUP DAN TYPO EVERYWHERE~.**

.

.

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

.

.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

'D-dia... a-apa yang dia lakukan disini?!' Batin Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya membelak matanya kaget melihat ia kembali kesini. Tanpa pikir panjang Yongguk pun menyusul orang itu dari belakang. Ia pun menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

"YongHoon?!"tanya Yongguk.

"Yong-Yongguk.."gumam Yonghoon. Yonghoon hanya diam tak berkutik ketika namanya disebut oleh Yongguk. Yonghoon pun membalikkan badannya dan mata mereka pun langsung bertatapan.

"Ba-Bagaimana Ka-Kau bisa disini?Bukankah Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak kembali dan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon!?"Tanya Yongguk dengan nada emosi. Ia tidak memmikirkan lagi kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan.

"I-Itu..Aku hanya ingin bersekolah disini dan aku pun tidak tahu kalau Joonmyeon bersekolah disini apalagi kau juga bersekolah disini."jawab Yonghoon tenang tanpa terlihat ketakutan padahal ia merasa sangat ketakutan pada Yongguk yang di hadapannya.

Yongguk hanya diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yonghoon. Namun, ia merasa ada hal yang lain di tutupi oleh Yonghoon sehingga ia harus waspada terhadap perempuan ini dan menjaga Joonmyeon dari sepupunya ini.

Yonghoon mulai memainkan ujung roknya untuk mengalihkan rasa ketakutannya dari Yongguk. Yongguk pun mendekatkan wajahnya di samping kepala Yonghoon. Ia pun berbisik sesuatu terhadap Yonghoon.

"Kusarankan kau lebih baik cepat pindah dari sini atau sekarang sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu kepadamu. Karena jika kau menyentuh Joonmyeon sedikitpun aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."bisik Yongguk dengan nada ancaman terhadap Yonghoon. Ia pun segera menjauhkan dari Yonghoon dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yonghoon yang terdiam.

Tangan Yonghoon pun mulai mengepal keras.'Maafkan aku Yongguk,Aku akan menghancurkan Joonmyeon setelah kau berbicara seperti itu terhadapku. Lihat saja nanti.'kesal Yonghoon dan ia pun segara pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Namun nyatanya pembicaraan itu terdengar oleh Joonmyeon sendiri di balik dinding dan hampir mendengar jelas apa yang Yongguk dan Yonghoon bicarakan.

'Jadi selama ini mereka..ah tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin..'batin Joonmyeon.

.

.

**\- CHAPTER 11 PART 1 -**

'I-itu.. Tidak mungkin dia, kan?' Gumam Yongguk. Matanya terus memperhatikan sosok Yonghoon yang berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Yongguk mengusap kedua matanya kemudian kembali memperhatikan sosok Yonghoon. 'Tidak mungkin! Apa yang dilakukan wanita j*l*ng itu disini?'

"Hoi! Yongguk!" Panggil Myungsoo dengan nada yang tidak sabaran. "Ayo lanjut lagi!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut sepulang sekolah saja?" Tanya Yongguk. Ia berinisiatif akan mengikuti orang yang ia yakini sebagai Yonghoon tadi. "Aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Ada tugas biologi yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Oh, Yongguk! Kau tidak asik, ah!" Seru Myungsoo yang kemudian melempar dengan asal bola basketnya. "Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah." Ucap Myungsoo dengan nada penekanan pada kata 'Sepulang Sekolah'

"Uh-uh. Aku janji." Yongguk meraih botol minumnya dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Myungsoo sendirian dengan pandangan kesalnya.

-8888-

Yongguk terus berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah untuk mencari sosok Yonghoon tadi. Entah kenapa, Yongguk sangat berambisi untuk mencari sosok tersebut. Dengan pandangan penuh amarah karena tidak menemukan sosok tersebut sedari tadi, Yongguk menghempaskan dirinya pada bangku terdekat. Menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa ada lomba marathon disini?" Terdengar suara seseorang bertanya padanya dari arah samping. Yongguk kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok disampingnya. Ia kemudian membelalakan matanya. Karena sosok yang ia cari tengah berada disampingnya. Yonghoon ada di sampingnya "Heiii... sepertinya aku pernah melihatmuu.. tapi dimana, ya?"

"Heh. Jangan pura-pura lupa." Yongguk mendekati Yonghoon. "Kau yang membuat aku dan Joonmyeon berpisah. Dasar wanita-"

"Ahhh! Aku ingat." Gumam Yonghoon memotong ucapan Yongguk. "Kau ini mantan pacarnya Joonmyeon!"

"Kau yang membuat aku dan Joonmyeon berpisah! Apa kau tidak ingat?!" Seru Yongguk. "Malam itu. Kau mencegatku di jalan dekat rumah Joonmyeon seusai kencan ketiga kami. Kau memasang pandangan sinis padaku seakan ingin membunuhku. Kau kemudian mendekat."

"Lalu kau bertanya aku ini siapanya Joonmyeon. Awalnya aku tidak curiga dan lantas menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau aku ini pacarnya Joonmyeon. Aku kemudian melihat seringaianmu. Seringaian iblis." Lanjut Yongguk, dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Lalu.. Lalu kau berkata.."

"Jauhi Joonmyeon. Jauhi Joonmyeon, atau akan aku buat dia menderita." Yonghoon menyambung sendiri ucapan Yongguk, dengan wajah polosnya, ia mengatakan kalimat jahat tersebut. "Itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Heh. Kau ingat rupanya." Ucap Yongguk sembari menggertakan giginya.

"Uh.. tapi kata yang aku ucapkan, kan.. Aku tidak menyuruhmu putus dengan Joonmyeon. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menjauh darinya." Sahut Yonghoon santai. "Uhmm.. Pabbo!"

"Intinya sama. Aku harus putus dengannya agar aku menjauh darinya!" Seru Yongguk. Untungnya suasan sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar obrolan mereka. "Kau telah merusak semuanya! Kalau saja kau tidak mengancamku berulang kali. Aku pasti masih bersamanya!"

Yonghoon tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari bangku tersebut, memegang kedua pipi Yongguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak merusaknya. Justru dia yang merusaknya duluan. Dan satu hal.." Yonghoon kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yongguk.

Dan entah kenapa, jantung Yongguk seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yonghoon bahagia, Bang Yongguk. Tidak akan pernah." Bisik Yonghoon dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Membuat Yongguk tidak bisa bergerak.

Yonghoon kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dari pipi Yongguk dan tersenyum. "Oh iya. Satu lagi, Sangat tidak sopan membentak seorang perempuan. Perempuan sangat tidak suka dibentak. Ingat itu." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Yongguk sendirian disana. Speechless.

S K I P

"Hei, Jung Daehyun. Kau dipanggil guru olahraga ke ruangannya." Ucap seorang murid perempuan. Kehadirannya sangat mengganggu Daehyun karena ia tengah menikmati makan siang bersama Baekhyun. "Sekarang."

"Hmh? Apa tidak bisa nanti? Aku sedang makan siang." Ucap Daehyun di sela-sela ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak bisa. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang." Sahut murid perempuan itu. "Kau ditunggu sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum ia pergi.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang kecewa. "Aku pergi sebentar ya.. kau makan saja duluan. Aku akan kembali secepatnya.."

"Hm.. iya.. Cepat, ya.." Sahut Baekhyun tanpa semangat. Entah kenapa, moodnya yang awalnya bagus, kini berubah jadi sangat jelek. Daehyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari meja di kafetaria tempat ia dan Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Daehyun yang perlahan menjauh. 'Tahu begini, aku bergabung saja dengan Joonmyeon, Luhan dan Yonghoon..' Gumamnya sembari menutup wadah jajanan Daehyun dan mendekatkannya pada tas bekal milik Baekhyun.

Ini bukan kali pertama terjadi. Sebelumnya, ia sering mengalami kejadian dimana Daehyun meninggalkannya sendirian karena alasan dipanggil guru, barang miliknya ketinggalan, diajak bertanding, atau ada janji dengan salah satu ketua kelas. Ya, Daehyun adalah ketua kelas. Dan ia sangat bangga akan jabatannya itu.

Dan anehnya, selalu murid perempuan tadi yang memberitahu Daehyun kabar tersebut. Do Kyung Soo. Murid dengan embel-embel 'Si Murid Teladan'. Entah darimana dan kapan ia mendapat julukan tersebut.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Apa meja ini ada yang menempati?" Seseorang bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Jongin berdiri disampinya dengan memegang kotak makanan berwarna magenta yang Baekhyun asumsikan adalah bekalnya. Heh? Membawa bekal?

"Oh! Silakhan saja kalau kau mau duduk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Jongin ikut-ikutan tersenyum dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Saat Daehyun pergi, Jongin selalu ada sehingga Baekhyun tidak merasa kesepian.

"Hmh? Sendirian lagi?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk, pertanda iya. Jongin kemudian tertawa kecil. "Habis ini, kalian ada pelajaran apa?"

"Hm.. Biologi..." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ah. Pelajaran itu. Hahahaha." Kai kemudian tertawa, disambut dengan pandangan heran Baekhyun. "Ah.. maaf. Kalau mendengar kata 'biologi', aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi begini. Waktu itu kami sekelas sedang ada praktikum di laboraturium. Dan kami ditugaskan untuk melihat organ dalam tubuh katak." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah, aku ingat tugas itu. Mhm, lalu?" Ujar Baekhyun yang tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan Jongin.

"Kami disuruh menyuntikkan obat bius di tubuh si katak. Lalu ada teman kami yang lain- Soohyun. Ia tidak tega menyuntik bius si katak. Alhasil, ia hanya menyuntikkan setengahnya saja." Ucap Jongin. "Dan pada saat di bagian membelah perut katak, tiba-tiba katak itu sadar dan melompat. Katak itu hinggap di wajahnya dan kemudian melompat kesana kemari, hingga membuat murid-murid perempuan berteriak."

"Ohhh dan biar kutebak. Guru yang mengajar juga ikut berteriak dan berlari keluar kelas membawa janitor untuk menangkap katak tersebut dan membuangnya!" Ujar Baekhyun yang mood-nya mulai membaik.

"Bingo!" Seru Jongin.

"Oh, hahahahaha. Ya ampun.. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" Ucap Baekhyun sembari tertawa.

"Hei, ada satu cerita lagi yang kau harus dengarkan... jadi..."

.

"Cih.. kenapa malah Jongin mendekat?" Rutuk seseorang."Ini tidak sesuai rencana!"

"Kau harus pikirkan cara agar Jongin menjauh, Kyungsoo. Harus."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Author Note's :

Annyeonghaseyo!

Hai para reader,daebaektaeluv akhirnya muncul lagi setelah ilang selama beberapa bulan. Maafkan diriku bila tak update selama itu,untuk para reader maafin author yang agak lama untuk update. Kebetulan laptop author kemaren rusak jadi ga bisa update *gak ada tempat updatenya itu looh*. Sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo ada yang kecewa sama author,gpp author ngaku salah juga hehehe. Okay,sampai disini auhor notenya annyeong!

Oh IyA,FF ini author usuhakan di selesain sebelum diirku harus pokus ke UN,okayhehhe,mohon bantuannya!

Ditunggu di Reviewnya!

Salam,Daebaektaeluv~


	13. C11 - P2

**OUR HAPPINESS **

**CHAPTER 11 PART B**

**CAST :**

**KIM JOONMYEON**

**WU YIFAN **

**JUNG YONGHOON(OC)**

**BANG YONGGUK**

**JUNG DAEHYUN**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**Dan Other Cast lainnya**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : GENDERSWITCH! Family,Romance/?**

**Author : Daebaektaeluv x Hanako Kim**

**WARNING! INI GENDERSWITCH,KALO GAK SUKA LANGSUNG TUTUP DAN TYPO EVERYWHERE~.**

.

.

**THIS STORY IS MINE**

.

.

**\- P.s Read Author Note's -**

* * *

.

"Cih.. kenapa malah Jongin mendekat?" Rutuk seseorang."Ini tidak sesuai rencana!"

"Kau harus pikirkan cara agar Jongin menjauh, Kyungsoo. Harus."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

PART B

.

"Uh.. maaf. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Maaf sekali.." Ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun- di sisi lain hanya mengangguk pelan. Terlihat dari rawut wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi akhir-akhir ini tugasku banyak sekali dan entah kenapa rapat-"

"Sudah.. tidak apa-apa.." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Daehyun. "Memang itu tugasmu, kan? Lagipula, aku bisa pulang dengan Joonmyeon. Ahaha.."

"Tapi.."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun. "Sudah, nanti kau terlambat! Kan besok bisa. Sudah, ya, aku pulang dulu!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi, kan, Joonmyeon juga ikut rapat, Baek.."

.

.

.

.

'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering ada rapat, sih?' Gerutu Baekhyun kesal. Lantaran hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Daehyun lagi. Memang, beberapa minggu ini ia dan Daehyun seakan dipisahkan oleh rapat dan pertemuan. Terkadang Baekhyun heran karena Organisasi Sekolah mereka sering sekali mengadakan rapat. 'Dasar manusia-manusia keranjingan rapat!' Umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Sedikit menjelaskan, masalah Baekhyun dan orang tuanya sudah cukup membaik. Berkat bantuan Daehyun-tentunya. Setidaknya, urusan Baekhyun sudah berkurang. Setidaknya.

'Sebentar.. Joonmyeon kan anggota organisasi sekolah..' Baekhyun kemudian sadar. Ia menghela nafas berat. 'Sudah nasib pulang sendiri.'

-8888-

Daehyun memasuki ruangan rapat dengan tatapan muram. Rasa kesal dan bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Ruang rapat yang sangat ramai dengan Anggota Organisasi dan Ketua dari masing-masing kelas tak dihiraukannya. Lagipula dia ini ketua kelas. Tapi kenapa diundang ke rapat organisasi. Tak ada yang tahu, karena, ketua kelas dan seluruh anggota organisasi di haruskan mengikuti rapat.

"Heh, Joonmyeon. Cepat mulai saja rapatnya." Ucap Daehyun yang mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Joonmyeon. Namun, Joonmyeon tak mengindahkan ucapan Daehyun dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Daehyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Joonmyeon. Karena tak ada hasil, ia pun kemudian menampar pipi Joonmyeon.

"Aduh! DAEHYUN KAU INI APA-APAAN, SIH?!" Seru Joonmyeon.

"Cepat mulai saja rapatnya!" Balas Daehyun,

"Fuh.. Kau harus menunggu Seksi Ke-Olahragaan dulu. Karena dia yang mengadakan rapat ini." Ucap Joonmyeon yang nada bicaranya sudah kembali stabil. "Harusnya aku izin saja, karena Kris juga izin karena tidak bisa hadir di rapat ini."

"Siapa?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kris. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa ikut rapat karena ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Yang nanya?"

Krik. Krik.

"DAEEEHYUUUUNNNN!" Seru Joonmyeon sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Daehyun dengan sangat kuat. Dia merasa dipermainkan._. . "Aaaa.. ampun..ampun.. maaf, maaf!" Seru Daehyun yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursi. "Huhh.. akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Kris agak merenggang, kau tahu? Dia selalu ada urusan minggu-minggu ini. Dan itu membuat kami tidak ada waktu berdua." Ucap Joonmyeon mulai curhat. "Sama seperti kau dan Baekhyun."

Ctas. Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat hati Daehyun serasa di tekan kuat. "A-ah.. Serasa dipisahkan sesuatu dan urusan yang kurang penting, benar?" Tanya Daehyun.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalau untukmu iya. Tapi kalau untuk Kris.. aku tidak tahu.."

"Oh ayolah, urusan Kris pasti sangat penting. Karena ia tidak pernah sesibuk ini sebelumnya, kan?" Tanya Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

"Jung Dae Hyun dan Kim Joon Myeon. Simpan dulu percakapan kalian karena rapat akan dimulai!" Suara Ketua Seksi ke-Olahragaan membuat Joonmyeon dan Daehyun segera tutup mulut.

-8888-

"Dadah, Yixing!"

"Yonghoon, kau yakin akan pulang sendirian?" Tanya Yixing pada Yonghoon. "Rumah kita kan tidak searah? Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja supirmu?"

"Oh, ayolah! Kalau aku telepon dia, kita tidak akan pulang bersama, kan? Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa! Janji!" Ucap Yonghoon sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang berbentuk 'V'.

"Huhh.. Baiklah.. Pastikan kau selamat." Ucap Yixing.

"Tenang saja!" Balas Yonghoon. "Sudah pulang sana.. dadaaah..." Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing disana.

Yonghoon memang aneh. Ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak peduli pada orang lain. Termasuk sepupunya sendiri. Namun, bila bersama Yixing, tingkah lakunya mirip seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang ceria dan polos. Mungkin Yonghoon hanya mempunyai sisi lembut untuk ditunjukkan kepada Yixing. Hanya pada Yixing.

'Hnghh... Ada apa dengan Bang Yongguk itu? Kenapa setiap aku sedang tak bersama teman dia selalu mendekat dan mengancamku.' Gumam Yonghoon. 'Apa dia masih dendam padaku karena waktu itu?'

'Oh ayolah! Itu kan masalah lama. Lagipula Joonmyeon sudah bersama manusia tiang itu sekarang! 'Lanjut Yonghoon. 'Sebentar.. ngomong-ngomong...' Yonghoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah taman tempat anak-anak bermain.

"Gyahh! Itu kan Manusia Tiang Kekasih Joonmyeon!" Ucap Yonghoon yang melihat Kris berada di taman tersebut dengan seorang perempuan berambut [Hitam], berpostur tinggi dan mereka berdua sepertinya sedang asyik sekali mengobrol. Desau angin membuat rambut Kris dan gadis itu tertiup pelan. "Oh, ya. Romantis sekali." Gumam Yonghoon sarkastis. "Tunggu. Gadis itu bukan Joonmyeon!"

Namun seketika, Yonghoon tersenyum dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon terdekat. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kamera. "Dan kita akan lihat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Yonghoon menekan tombol capture dan melihat kembali hasil fotonya. Ia tertawa dan tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Foto dimana Kris sedang mengelus rambut gadis tersebut.

"Joonmyeon yang malang... aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.."

-8888-

Time Skip to Three Days Later.

"Maaf, Joonmyeon. Hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi. Aku.. a-aku.. harus cepat pulang karena Eomma bilang ada urusan penting.." Ucap Kris.

"A-ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang sendiri saja..." Balas Joonmyeon.

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu.." Ucap Kris. "Hati-hati, ya, Joonmyeon. Pokoknya, kau harus langsung pulang." Kris kemudian mengecup sekilas kening Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon memegangi bekas kecupan Kris dan memandangi punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Joonmyeon kembali merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tak bertanya saja pada Kris, apa yang membuatnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini. 'Kenapa aku tak bertanya saja tadi..'

Sesaat kemudian, layar handphone milik seseorang terpampang di depan wajahnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada disana. "Kalau kau bertanya, aku mengambil foto itu tiga hari yang lalu. Di taman tempat anak-anak biasa bermain."

Joonmyeon segera merampas handphone tersebut dan membesarkan layar gambar tersebut. "Tidak mungkin... trik apa lagi yang kau gunakan, Yonghoon?!" Tukas Joonmyeon.

"Tch. Sembarangan. Aku tidak meng-edit foto itu." Sahut Yonghoon. "Tapi, ya.. terserah. Kau mau percaya atau tidak." Yonghoon hendak mengambil kembali handphonenya, namun, Joonmyeon menariknya lagi.

Joonmyeon memang kaget dan tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa bahwa foto itu asli. Sosok yang ia lihat disana memang Kris. Kris yang terlihat sangat bahagia dengan gadis lain.

Kris tidak mungkin menduakannya, kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Joonmyeon menyimpan handphone Yonghoon pada saku roknya dan menarik lengan Yonghoon dan berlari bersamanya. Yonghoon ingin memprotes Joonmyeon, namun Joonmyeon segera memotong ucapannya. "Tak usah banyak bicara. Ikuti saja kemana aku berlari!" Ucapnya. Joonmyeon memperkuat cengkraman tangannya.

"Joonie! Kalau kau ingin melabrak gadis itu, labrak saja sendiri! Kenapa harus mengajak aku!" Seru Yonghoon. Lengannya sakit sekali karena di cengkram terlalu kuat.

"Karena kau akan menjadi saksi!" Sahut Joonmyeon.

-8888-

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah tiba di taman yang Yonghoon sebutkan sebelumnya. Namun, taman tersebut kosong. "Kosong.." Gumam Yonghoon. Ia duduk di ayunan terdekat sembari mengatur nafasnya, diikuti Joonmyeon yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Hei, posisi mereka di foto itu.. seperti.. ini.. kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yonghoon mengangguk pelan. "Kau duduk di tempat Kris dan aku.. di tempat gadis itu."

"Well, mungkin mereka tidak disini.." Gumam Joonmyeon yang berdiri dari ayunan tersebut dan beranjak pergi. Namun, langkahnya segera ditahan Yonghoon. "Apa lagi? Handphonemu?"

Yonghoon menggeleng. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah belakang ayunan. Joonmyeon mengikuti arah Yonghoon menunjuk. Ternyata taman tersebut masih luas. Disana masih ada lapangan rumput, bak pasir, monkey-bar, kolam, air mancur dan bangku-bangku panjang. Namun, bukan itu maksud Yonghoon. Yang ia maksud ialah Si Rambut Blonde berbadan tinggi yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan gadis berambut [Hitam]. Joonmyeon segera membelalakan matanya, ia melihat ke arah Yonghoon.

Seakan mengerti pandangan bertanya Joonmyeon, Yonghoon mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut. Saat hampir mendekat, Joonmyeon segera berlari menghampiri bangku tersebut.

"Ah, Urusanmu penting sekali, ya, Kris?" Ucap Joonmyeon.

"J-Joonmyeon?!" Sahut Kris dengan nada kaget. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Joonmyeon. "H-hei, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang tadi ada disebelah Kris. Gadis itu juga ikut berdiri dan hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Namun, segera Joonmyeon potong.

"Uwah.. Lihat dia.. Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan temanmu yang satu ini kepadaku!" Ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada senang yang di buat-buat.

"Joonmyeon, dengar dulu, ya.."

"Jadi dia, ya? 'Urusan penting'-mu akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Joonmyeon pada Kris dengan pandangan dingin. "Kau ini.. Kalau sudah bosan padaku, bilang!"

"Joonmyeon.. dengar, dia-"

"Hufhh... Ternyata akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk karena menghindariku dan menghabiskan waktumu dengan gadis ini, ya. Aku tak habis pikir, kau tahu?" Joonmyeon melirik sekilas ke arah gadis tadi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, seakan tak berani menatap Joonmyeon. "Harusnya aku tahu dari awal."

Joonmyeon kemudian mengambil handphone Yonghoon yang ada di sakunya kemudian membuka gambar dimana Kris mengelus rambut gadis tersebut dan menunjukkan gambar tersebut pada Kris. Kris yang melihat gambar tersebut terkejut. "Harusnya di awal Yonghoon menunjukkan gambar ini, aku langsung percaya, saja, ya? Jadi, aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu sampau kesini. Ujung-ujungnya, jawabannya sama saja."

"Kau sudah bertemu orang lain. Kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang lebih layak denganmu." Mendengar hal itu, gadis berambut hitam tersebut hendak mendekati Joonmyeon dan berniat menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Namun, entah kenapa ia menghentikan langkahnya

'Wow, seperti yang ada di drama-drama saja..' Gumam Yonghoon yang menonton drama gratisan disana.

"Joonmyeon, biar aku menjelaskan semuanya,oke? Dengar, aku dan di-"

"Dan kau!" Tanpa mengiraukan ucapan Kris, Joonmyeon mendekati gadis berambut hitam tersebut. "Kau tahu?! Kau yang membuat Kris menjauhiku dan bersikap seolah tak peduli padaku akhir-akhir ini!" Serunya yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dan hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya diam dan tak mampu bergerak.

"Stop Joonmyeon! Kau menyakitinya!" Seru Kris sembari memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan protektif seakan tak ingin lepas dari pegangannya.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar ucapan Kris barusan terkejut. Ia membelalakan matanya tak percaya, tenggorokannya tercekat dan membeku di tempat. Tak dapat bergerak.

Dan dengan melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, sekarang Joonmyeon tahu. Tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Ia sudah tahu.

Bahwa Kris sudah bertemu orang lain yang lebih baik darinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Auhtor Note's :

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun,daebaektaeluv is back!

Maaafkan diriku baru muncul setelah setahun ff ini gak update sama sekali,sekali lagi maafin autho yang jahat ini. Author gak update selama setahun ini karena ada alasan tersendiri terlebih kemarin author baru lulus dari satu jenjang ke jenjang lain, Jadi mohon maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya. Author sebenernya ingin dicontinue ff ini tapi karena ada pertimbangan ff ini ingin lanjutin lagi padahal dari awal chap ini ff sudah aneh dan ancur/?. Jadi terima kasih sudah mau baca dan mampir! Walau jarang diantara kalian untuk ngereview,author ikhlas~ hhehe. Semoga FF ini tahun ini selesai,jadi gak ada yang nunggu-nunggu hehehe,see you next chap.

Terima Kasih untuk kalian semua,tanpa reader yang baca author gak ada apa-apanya,see you soon~ *maaf author jg gak janji fast update,maafkan sekali lagi ehhe e:*

Love,daebaektaeluv~


End file.
